Right in Front of Me
by Irene90
Summary: Mostly AR. Sequel to "Trough the depths of high and low" Severus/OC/Oliver Wood.Iris will be with Oliver or Severus? What happens when one of them is making a grave mistake? T for later Chapters
1. In the Hospital Wing

**Chapter 1**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ORIGINALLY CREATED BY J.K. ROWLING **

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND I CAN ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND THE CHARACTERS MADE BY ME. NO MONETARY GAIN IS MADE OF THIS STORY AND IS NOT INTENDED TO! **

**Authors ****Note:** Here it is the sequel; it is easy to follow though from someone that did not read the first part. Let me tell you about the time of the chapters.

This chapter is after the final battle in the hospital wing. This story starts after the end of the final battle and moves to the final chapter of the previous story. If you have not read it, there is no problem you can follow the story.

The second part of the story is taking place after the end of "Through the depths of high and low."

Well, if you have any comment or any question let me know.

Enjoy:

* * *

**1. In the Hospital Wing **

He was there for two days. Only two days had passed since the final battle of Hogwart's but to him seemed centuries.

That was the second day that Oliver Wood was waiting in Hogwart's hospital wing for his good friend to wake up.

"She is alone in this world. She may bear the name of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor in her bloodline, but she is alone, she has no family. No! I am here for her. Iris is never going to be alone from this moment on. I am here for her" Oliver thought.

Iris. Thinking her his face lighted up. Iris had fought heroically the Dark Lord and his Death eaters some nights ago. She had saved many lives that night and now she was trying to heal herself.

One thing, though, Oliver could not understand. Iris almost gave her life to save professor's Snape life. That was the point what Oliver couldn't understand. All he knew until then was that Snape had killed Professor Albus Dumbledore one year ago.

He was wondering why her final words, before she passed away was for Snape. "Save Severus" that was what she had said. We wondered why Iris wanted to save a murderer's life.

However, moments ago, his theories fell apart. Harry Potter has spoken the truth to the school and to the whole wizarding world.

Severus Snape did not murder Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore had asked him to finish him because he was already dieing. Snape was loyal to the Order of Phoenix. Severus Snape was a hero. Oliver Wood had not realised that yet, but nonetheless he admired Iris even more than before.

"My dearest Iris knew that he was innocent. She had fait in him. She believed in him with when no one else did. Iris is so kind person, she like Quidditch too. She is good with the other people, maybe she is too good but that's the reason I love her.. " Oliver confessed to himself and stopped thinking for a couple of minutes.

"Yes, I am sure about that. I am in love with Iris and I could not imagine what would happen if I lose her. I am in love. I still remember the kiss I gave her, but she did not say anything…but no worries we will have the time for that, maybe we will have the rest of our lives. I swear that from this moment on I will do my best to keep her happy, Oliver said as he was going closer to her bed.

Only when he was right next to her he realised that Iris was waking up. He sat beside her and reached for her hand. She was starting to open her eyes. Iris tremble a word as his hand found hers, but Oliver could not hear it clearly...

After few minutes Iris was fully awaken. She looked on him with her big green-brown eyes. "Oliver…" she whispered and smiled to him.

"I am here my dear one" he replied to her.

Although, Iris was still pale and weak but she had regained enough energy to stand up and start searching Severus but she did not find him. She found Harry instead of him.

"Oh! Iris finally you woke up! Thank you for everything, we won Iris! Now we can live with our beloved ones with no fear" Harry told her but she did not hear a single word, she want to find him.

At the beginning Iris hesitated but then she asked Harry with breaking voice;

"Where is Severus?" and tears started falling from her green eyes. Harry understood that now the only thing Iris wanted was not to celebrate their victory. Iris wanted to know what had happened to her friend.

Oliver was watching them. He observed the agony, which was reflecting upon Iris face. He saw the darkness that appeared in Harry's face before he spoke.

After moments of agony Harry finally spoke and his words was the best words that she ever heard;

"Come I'll lead you to him. You are the only one in this word who believed that he was innocent. Look, Iris, I know that it makes no difference now but I am sorry. I am sorry for what I said for him. You always had faith on him"

Her heart stared beating louder and louder.

Oliver protested to Harry's decision to walk her out of the room. Iris was still needed treatment, but when she turned on him and saw him in the eyes, he stopped protesting.

Harry leaded her out of the hospital wing, he opened a door and he entered the room with her. Iris was still too weak to step on her own feet so she needed some help to move.

Harry leaded her to the only bed, which existed, on that room. Iris froze.

Upon this bed was laying down Severus Snape in terrible condition. Iris sat down to a chair next to his bed and she looked on Harry expecting to hear his words.

"He is not going well" Harry said first and Iris's face lost any colour it had regained.

"Is he going to die? Is that you trying to say me" Iris asked Harry and now her eyes was full of tears. Iris wanted or better needed to know the truth. She deserved to know the truth. Iris had fought for it.

"We do not know. Madame Pomfrey managed to deal with the majority of his wounds but still we need a potion which she can not prepare so we hope that he will survive with other treatments." Harry tried to relax her but Iris was crying like a baby.

Harry explained to her how difficult the potion was. He told her about the ingredients ant the time it demands and last he told her that few people in the world could prepare this potion. One of them was Severus Snape. Iris knew it, Severus had taught her.

Now she didn't sit on the chair, now she was sitting at the edge of his bed. She was holding Snape's hand, listening Harry while he explained to her why Madame Pomfrey could not prepare the potion.

When she finally spoke, she said determined;

"I will make the potion. I am not going to leave him die while I have the power to protect him. You hear me Severus I will save you. I will save your life at any cost" she made a small pause to gather her strength and then she murmured «I am here for you".

A soft whisper heard coming from Severus…

"Iris you must rest yourself, you can not help him if you fall down from the exhaustion. In any case I think you should prepare yourself for the worst" Harry said to her gravely. .

"Now you care because you know the truth. You care for him because you know that he is a good man, Harry. This man gave his life to protect you. This man gave his life to protect me. I am his only family. The only people in the world who kept faith in him. So, No Harry, I can not rest myself" she was angry with Harry, with herself that she could not protected him.

Iris was crying aloud now "And do not tell me that the man who I am in love with and right now he is laying upon this bed, fighting for his life, is going to die. That's not going to happen!"

Iris confessed to herself and to Harry and now more tears were running from her green eyes

Harry was shocked he thought that he overheard; "The man who you are in love with?" he asked her

_**"Yes Harry, the man who I am in love with is Severus Snape**__**…"**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Author****'s Note:** So hear it is. Tell me what do you thing. Your reviews are essential for the development of the story. The last part of the chapter is from chapter 19 of the previous story. There are some additions this time.

This time it will take longer to upload chapters. I have exams in a week and I have to write in the computer the handwritings. 


	2. How to save a life

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ORIGINALLY CREATED BY J.K. ROWLING **

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND I CAN ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND THE CHARACTERS MADE BY ME. NO MONETARY GAIN IS MADE OF THIS STORY AND IS NOT INTENDED TO! **

**Author's Note: **Here it is the second chapter. Thank you all of you for reading.

I hope that I would point out right the title "us against the world" because every time we choose to defend someone, every time we choose a side it's us against the world.

* * *

**2. How to save a life**

_"Yes Harry, the man who I am in love with is Severus Snape…"_

Iris confessed with no fear in her heart. She felt delighted actually. Admission of our feeling towards the other people is such a great thing. Admission was relief for Iris too.

Harry Potter could not believe his ears. "Iris is in love with Snape? How can it be possible?" his mind was going crazy right now. Harry needed to ask Iris if he heard correctly.

"What did you said Iris?" his question came with great wonder.

"You heard what I said Harry, but right now is not the right moment to discuss that. I have to brew the potion for Severus. He has to take it immediately in case to be safe…in case to have hopes to survive" Iris eyes filled with tears as she was saying her last sentence.

Harry understood that. He realised that this moment Iris had one purpose in her mind. She wanted to save Severus. She needed to save a life... Harry realised that now that only thing he could do was to offer his help to Iris.

"Ok Iris, I understand you. Please tell me how I can help you?"

"If you really mean that I will need the ingredients for the potion. Here you can find all that I need for it." Iris said to him and with a movement of her hand, a piece of parchment appeared in Harry's hands.

"Harry one more thing. If you cannot recognise the ingredients, please use the Summoning Charm. We must lose no time."

Harry nodded positively to her and lest the room leaving Iris all alone with Severus.

Iris laid beside him and whispered to him:

"Do not worry my friend, my love. You will manage through this. I will give this fight for your life but I need you to fight back. I want you to survive Severus; I want you to defeat the poison, which flows in your veins." Teardrops where falling from her green eyes. Teardrops for the only family she ever had. Teardrops for the only man who, until now, had reached her heart.

Iris stopped thinking. A slow movement of Severus hand gave her hopes for his life again.

"Severus do you hear me? I will protect you. I will fight them all if it necessary. I will be against them all if I need to protect you if I need to defend the truth. I swear it! I have the power to do that. I would be me against the world for you… " Iris said sure for her feelings but most of all sure for his actions.

Iris had the chance to know the true Severus Snape. That was her true and she was determined to protect and restore Severus's reputation.

The door opened again and Harry entered once more into the room. Iris was lost deep inside of her thoughts.

"Is he doing any better?" asked Harry to bring her back to the reality while he was giving Iris the ingredients she had asked for.

Iris did not answer him. She took the ingredients in her hands and started brewing the potion for Severus. Before she made the last turn of the potion she took out from her robe a small box. She searched for a while and she finally pulled out another box. Iris took some oak leafs out of the box and then she placed it back to the original box.

"The undetectable extension charm! It is the first time I saw someone who had casted in such tiny area. A small box! Merlin!" Harry thought. That moment realised one more time the last days how powerful witch was Iris. Well she had the name, but the name is not always enough.

Iris was feeling her strength to abandon her. Only few turns had left when she lost her balance and almost fell down. Thankfully, Harry was there to hold her.

"Iris please stop. You are exhausted. Your colour is even paler than before. Please rest yourself for a while. " Harry advised her.

"No Harry, I won't! There are only few turns left. Only few turns to save a life Harry. I do not waste that life because I am exhausted."

Harry surrendered to Iris's argumentation. "Alright Iris. I understand…but please have a seat. I will bring you some water or pumpkin juice".

Iris sat down and finished the potion. Madame Pomfrey provided it to Severus Snape immediately.

A soft whisper came from his lips…

Iris had no more strength left. She collapsed next to Severus's bed she need it to rest but the only thing she could think was Severus.

If everything went well Severus should have many chances to survive and transfer to St. Mangus hospital for further medication. Iris was please by herself. The potion was excellent and Madame Pomfrey praised her too.

Harry was with her. Oliver Wood had left some minutes ago from Hogwart's. Iris sent him away. She could not talk to him; she had to save Severus's life not talking with Oliver. Severus was her family; she could do anything for him.

Harry helped her with Oliver. He walked out with him and he said that they would keep in touch. Harry said to Oliver to be patient, everything has it's time to happen. everything has its time and now was not the right time.

Harry returned to the hospital wing. He was thinking intensively all the things he had said with Iris and Oliver. He was thinking all the facts, which he knew, of Snape's life.

"Iris how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Harry. As long as I can save him, I am fine. "

"Yes, Iris, I want to talk you about that…" Harry told her hesitatingly

Iris knew that was coming "You wonder how I can be in love with Severus Snape."

Harry was socked that was exactly his question.

"Yes. I wonder why you love him. How you fell in love with him"

Iris was annoyed by his first question. "Why I love him? Everyone in this world deserve to be loved Harry. Everyone! However, for you Harry it is easy to say that. You may lose your parents young but you have the love that your friends give you. This man never had a true friend…only once, he had your mother. I love this man. He is my friend, my only family..."

Iris looked Harry straight away to Harry's eyes.

"Do you know Harry how does it feel to love someone who does not even know that you have feelings for him? Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry every single night?" tears were falling from her eyes.

Harry remained in silence.

"You are asking me why I fell in love with Severus. I do not know Harry. That happened gradually. Day after day, my feelings for him were deeper and deeper. I know his bright side Harry."

"The bright side of Severus Snape…" said Harry ironically.

"Oh yes! He has one trust me. He is severe but he has a nice side too. He gave his life to protect you. Severus was bittern to you because you are the proof that the woman he once loved preferred somebody else. I have nothing more to say. You were prejudiced against him so it would take time not to like him, but to see his points. To understand his actions better."

"He made my school life a hell..." finally Harry admitted.

"Well, you gave him the right to do it. You know that you were breaking the rules frequently so he punished you, as he would have done with any other student. Sometimes he was mean with the Gryffindors but you are his house main rival."

"You are not making me to like him Iris, if that is what you are trying to do" Harry said to Iris firmly.

"I have no intention to do that. I am not asking you to like him but to understand him. Understand his reasons. Harry, you two have the same stubbornness. " Iris said with a smile in her lips.

Harry should know anything more. Harry told her only what they had said with Oliver and then he left. Iris stayed to Severus's forehead without sleeping or eating anything for days. She wanted to be sure that he would be better day by day.

A week after the final battle they transferred to St. Mangus hospital. Iris now was fully healed but Snape still needed medication and protection.

Iris was more than willing to have Severus under her protection until he fully recover his wounds. She gladly accepted minister's suggestion about Snape's protection.

The Dark Lord maybe was gone but some of his followers were still out there. Revenge against Severus Snape would be probable and given the fact that the last three days he was in comma, his protection was obligatory.

Severus was in comma for a month. While he was in comma, Harry Potter and Iris restored his name to the wizarding world.

Oliver Wood had visited them twice and was writing almost everyday to Iris.

It was the start of Julie when Severus woke up. That was the brightest day in Iris life. Severus was better from day to day. Their bond had become bigger and deeper.

Severus spent the whole summer in the hospital. By the middle of September, he was healthy again. He could move with no pain, he could cast again his spells perfectly. He was the same person as before the Second War.

Well not exactly, the same person… Something inside him had changed…

Finally, the day he could leave the hospital was approaching…

Iris was the happiest people in the world.

She had saved his life. She had saved her life by admitting that she was in love with him.

Yes, admission of our feelings is the greatest thing we can do...

* * *

**Author's Note:** Tell me your thoughts.

In the next chapter, Severus returns home and we are going to see what he said to Iris that day. We just know a small part of them from the end of the previous story.


	3. In the Spinner's End

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ORIGINALLY CREATED BY J.K. ROWLING**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND I CAN ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND THE CHARACTERS MADE BY ME. NO MONETARY GAIN IS MADE OF THIS STORY AND IS NOT INTENDED TO!**

**Author's Note:**It's been ages(7 months actually since I last posted) and I am sorry for that. Many things had happened and much more are ahead. I will end this story but it will take longer. Also I am thinkg about changing the name of this story. I want to thank you all of you who read. So with no further delay I give you:

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_**In the Spinner's End**_

It was the middle of September. Saint Mungo's doctors had decided to discharge Severus Snape.

Finally after so many months that he was staying to the hospital he would go to his house. The ministry of magic had arranged everything for transportation to the Spinner's End, his protection.

The ministry of magic himself had chosen Iris- Maya Morrigan to transfer him to his house safely. They were informed about their deep bond.

* * *

They were standing in the front door of his house.

Iris opened the dark wooden door and Severus Snape entered in his house again after so many months. A strange feeling surrounded him.

So many months had passed indeed. The last year he was practically living in the Hogwarts, as he was trying to protect Harry Potter and his friend's in their quest. As he was trying to protect the students in Hogwarts from the Slytherin's.

After so many months Severus Snape was standing healthy and whole on his own feet.

Whole? He was not so sure about that...

Iris, along with the ministry of course, had taken all the measures acquired for his safe return and accommodation to his old house. To his empty and cold house.

A place where he never was happy, a place that he never called his home. The place where he had dreadful memories as a child. The place where he felt completely alone.

Alone...all these years he was alone by his fault.

He gave his entire life to protect Harry Potter, the son of the woman he truly, deeply loved. The son of the woman that he had sent away from him.

Many years ago he had decided to help Dumbledore and protect Lily's Evans baby son. Not because he loved her son but because he loved Lily. He believed that saving Lily's son, Lily would live forever through her son. He believed that Lily would forgive him for his betrayal, when he called her "Mud blood".

Severus believed that his death would be his redemption. His death would be a solution, probably the only solution he had. No explanations should be given, no amendments to the others no amendments to him by the others. He could find peace end serenity at last. Severus could find Lily again.

However, the lasts months he felt differently. He was different. He was thinking otherwise. He felt that there was someone in this world who truly cared about him.

Iris was there for him all these years and she had faith in him until the very end. She had given all her being; all of her powers to protect him from any possible threat in the had given all her strength to prepare the potion that saved his life.

Oliver Wood and Harry Potter confessed that to him.

Severus was not sure about his feelings, about the true nature of his feelings. Sure, he was attracted by her before, but it was only that?

He was unsure about Iris feelings towards him too. Severus knew that Iris loved him as friend, as her only family. He acknowledged that for himself too.

Iris was his family, his companion, his friend. His only friend. Severus Snape was afraid of losing Iris one more time. The last time was painful enough for both of them, especially for him because he was the one who cause with his word that pain.

Now he could live a normal life. A life without Deatheaters, or the Dark Lord or the agony to protect somebody. Now he could live a normal everyday life without secrets without so many foes but with no friends too. He already had the friend he wanted, the friend he needed. Severus had Iris.

Iris, his little flower. Now Severus was able to see better, to understand better how much he had hurt her. Even that was not enough for Iris to stop her having faith in him even in the darkest hour. Even in his darkest hour she was there for him.

Severus was back to his house. He was healed and a new life was starting for him, for them...

"How did that came out?" he thought.

Severus was the first to break the silence between them.

"Iris... I cannot believe that I am here. I cannot believe that I am alive. All this because of you, my Iris, because of you.."

"Welcome back Severus, welcome back. We have checked every side and every corner of this house and your neighborhood so you can be safe during your last stage of your recovery." Iris said to him smiling. All her efforts to keep him alive were paying off. Severus was alive back to his house.

"I do not worry. I know that you have everything under control, my lady. I am so thankful of you for saving my life. I am so thankful of having you in my life, giving me the courage to fight back for something all these months." Severus confessed to her.

Iris was flattered. Severus was her friend and her only family in her darkest hours. Iris was in love with him many years but she did not know his feelings. She needed time. Time to think and put her feelings for Severus in order. Her feelings for Oliver too because his kiss had put her in trouble..

The events of last May and June was storming.

One thing had left for her to say to him.

"Listen Severus. I have something really important to tell you." Iris was serious and thus made Severus to pay more attention than ever to her words.

"Now that you are back, now that I know that you are out of danger and capable of protecting yourself, I have to leave." tears filled Iris eyes, as she said her last words.

That moment Severus felt like he had hit by a massive earthquake. He could feel his heart beating so fast that it could break.

"What do you mean? Why you have to leave? Why you cannot stay here with me?" Severus asked Iris, trying to hide his range and his great sorrow for her decision.

"Well, I have to join the Ministry of magic for its researches for the remaining followers of Voldremort. Moreover, I need time by myself. I need the time and the space to think about my feelings, my future and my expectations. Severus, I need time away from everything and everyone to think the whole situation clearly" Iris heart was tearing apart. She had to leave away from the man she loved the same moment that she wanted desperately to stay with him. She had to leave the moment she could stay there with her friend, but she knew that there was no future for them. Iris believed that Severus always was in love with Lily.

"But Iris, you can do that from here too. You can take your time to think here. Is not necessary to leave...Not now..." Severus protested against her decision.

"Severus, my friend, I have to. I have no other option here" Iris replied to him

"Iris please, do not leave me. I need you to stay here. I want you to stay here..." Severus murmured to Iris. Yes, he needed her here by his side that was for sure.

Iris could not believe in her ears. He needed her here... A hope in her heart appeared.

"You need me here? Why so Severus?" she asked him waiting with agony his answer. Expecting even a little word that could give her a hope for them.

"You are my friend. I need you here because..." he hesitated. Severus did not dare to speak the truth.

"I want you here because you are my friend, isn't it enough reason?"

Iris after so many years knew him well. She knew that this was not what Severus wanted to say to her.

"Severus Snape answer to me! Why you want me to stay here?" she has hurting to her heart but she had to increase the tone in her voice.

Iris hoped that even the last minute Severus would give her a hope, a hope for them. Instead of that Severus Snape walked away.

He turned his back to Iris saying no word. He went to his kitchen; some water would be nice right now.

"Coward, coward, coward! Severus Snape you are a coward" he kept telling that to himself until he returned from the kitchen. He had the chance to speak to her. He had the chance to know what existed in her heart, in his heart.

But, most of all he had a great chance to learn if it was true what he had heard Iris saying once, while he was in Hogwart's hospital wing. Severus had the chance to know if that was true and not just an illusion provoked by the snake poison. He had his chance and he lost it forever.

"Very well Severus. Seeing no answer from you, I will take my leave now. I gave so many fights for you; I have no strength left to give one more for you...Not before I know that I want."

Severus wasn't sure if he understood correctly her words.

"In any case, you should always remember that even we do not talk with some people so often this do not mean that we do not love them. The people we love are always in our thoughts even in our dreams" a teardrop fell from her green eyes.

"I bid you farewell my friend."

"Good bye Iris. Remember, I am here for you. I will always be here for you." Severus told to Iris and led her to the door.

He saw her disappearing in the first light of the day.

A strange feeling surround him. He believed that had a chance with this woman but it was already lost, or maybe not?

A new dawn has begun. A new day for Severus Snape has come. A new era to his life had just begun.

* * *

**Author's Note**: First of all let me to wish to everybody happy Christmas and Happy New year, in case I will not upload a chapter during Christmas vacations. I will try to post one chapter though.

To the story now, the following chapter I think is going to be from Oliver's pov. We need this chapter for the rest of the story. If you remember at the end of the first story he and Iris is couple. In this story we will see how they ended up being a couple and there is a twist in their relationship as a couple that coming in this story…

If I were you I would not bet upon this twist…

Happy Christmas and Happy New Year to everyone!


	4. Letters and Feelings

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ORIGINALLY CREATED BY J.K. ROWLING**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND I CAN ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND THE CHARACTERS MADE BY ME. NO MONETARY GAIN IS MADE OF THIS STORY AND IS NOT INTENDED TO!**

**Author's Note: Happy new year everybody! May 2011 be blessed for you and your family and bring you health and happiness. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Here is the new chapter. My comments are below it. **

**Only a note before reading; we are still reading the events that happened between the battle in Hogwarts and the epilogue of the previous story. There are 3 or 4 chapters more about that time because we need them to saw us the bonds among Iris, Severus and Oliver. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

_**Letters and Feelings**_

Oliver entered to his room exhausted after a taught training session with Puddlemere United. Besides his exhaustion Oliver sat to his office to write a letter to his friend. Before he started writing Oliver took a little glimpse of a framed photo which he was keeping in his office, a photo of beautiful young woman dressed in a long purple formal dress. She was smiling happily with the newlywed couple.

It had been three months since Iris had left for her quest. Three everlasting months of loneliness.

"Thank God that George gave me this photo from his brother wedding" Oliver thought,

Nevertheless, Oliver was happy that they had kept in touch while she was away. Iris visited him one day before she started her quest about the remaining followers of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the very same day that Severus Snape returned to his home after the events of last May.

Oliver was surprised with all these new information that he had received about professor Snape and his true loyalties. To tell the truth all the wizarding community was surprised.

Tonight, Oliver was writing his last letter to Iris. The following Monday she would be back in England. He could see her again; talk to her… he could smell her perfume one more time. Undoubtedly, Oliver had feelings for her; after all he kissed her hours before the great battle in Hogwarts the last May. He loved her mind, her spirit, her heart. Oliver admired Iris too, not because she was one of the greatest witches in the world, in his opinion THE greatest, but because of her unique and down to the earth character.

One thing he could not understand though. Oliver couldn't understand why Iris had in such a high position his former professor of potions. Sure, he was no murder but why she was keeping asking about Snape in her letters? Why every letter that she wrote to him had even a small reference to professor Snape? Oliver desired to know more information about her from the letters. He needed more information about how her journey is going and how was she. Oliver was worried if she slept enough or if she ate enough, if she was wounded in a battle.

Yes, Oliver Wood was lovesick and proud of it!

He chose some of his finest paper with his family coat of arms and started writing with an ivory pen. He was struggling with his opening one more time. Oliver hated openings in the letters. He always had a problem with the openings

"My love, My Iris-Maya…"

"No, no. Come on Oliver, don't be stupid. Your relationship with her is not of that kind…well at the present time at least I hope" Oliver said to himself smiling and started writing his letter from the beginning.

_" My dear Maya, _

_This letter is not enough for me to express you my happiness, my delight upon the news of your return in England in a couple of days. I missed you so much. I missed our time together terribly._

_Professor Snape is fine as far as I know. You keep asking about him in your letters and the answer is always the same one…he is fine. _

_My Maya, I missed you so much…last night I recalled your lips, the kiss that I gave you before the last battle. That kiss...oh! That kiss! It is my heaven and my hell at the same time. Maya, you mean more than a friend to me.._

_Before you leave from England you came to me. You told me that you would like to know me better, to know if I could win your heart. Now it's time for you to return home and I am here…I am waiting for you. I want to know you better I want you to know me better. Now we have the chance to know if it's possible to exist anything between us except friendship. _

_My Maya, have a safe journey back home._

_I am waiting for you…_

_Yours Oliver. _

_P.S. why do I keep calling you Maya? I suppose it brings in my mind magic…You are my magic." _

Oliver was satisfied by his letter. He closed and immediately sent it with his owl to Iris. Finally he could rest after that tiring day he had in the training session. Oliver Wood that night had a strange dream...

He dreamed about a wedding. A happy couple and their friends were celebrating their union. Suddenly, the image changed. He saw a dark place with a few light. He heard a woman moaning and then somebody else crying. The wedding was no more. No faces in his dream.

The next morning Oliver could not remember a single thing from his dream. In the morning he left his house once more for his training and he returned late in the evening exhausted again. His exhaustion felt apart when he saw a yellow envelope in his deck. He opened it quickly and started reading the letter

"Hello_ Oliver. _

_Well what else can I say? I am waiting for my return in England too. I want so much to see you again in person. Letters are good but they are just paper. I will be in England after New Year's Eve. I am happy coming back. _

_Although, I have to protect Severus for a little bit longer. I am telling this to you, there still are some people out there who want his head on a plate but I believe, I hope that until June he will be fine. On the one side, we need more evidences for his loyalties on the other; we have to protect him from any dark wizard that maybe had left... I know his healthy now but still he needs protection. Note that Severus knows nothing about me, about me being involved in his further protection. It must remain secret…_

_Anyway's, do not forget you gave me the right to organize your birthday party in May, so I have many plans in my mind... What are you thinking about witches playing Quiddicth naked? Just joking! _

_I' ll see you in few days. _

_Iris-Maya._

_P.S.1 yeah, I noticed that too. You usually call me Maya. I can say that I like it. It makes me feel unique because really, not everyone has this name. _

_P.S.2 I missed you too. I really missed you much"_

"Do I dreaming?" Oliver asked himself not believing in his eyes.

"It must be a dream…Iris said that she missed me too! I am the happiest man on the earth"

His face was screaming from happiness and delight. Hope grew into his heart.

* * *

Many miles away from Oliver's house, to his former school an old professor was returning there after his dreadful memories from the last battle. Severus Snape returned in Hogwarts after six months.

This time Hogwarts would be his final hiding place. Severus needed to be patient until the end of this teaching year. He was informed that the ministry had taken every necessary measure to restore his name and protect him at the same time. He knew that the last followers of the Dark Lord had no chance left if they would oppose Iris.

"Yes. Iris is able to do anything to secure the new era that has begun in our world" Severus thought.

The only thing that Severus Snape did not know was that Iris's motive was his own safety, was he. Her motive for this quest was Severus and her wish to heal her wounds.

Iris knew very well that she had to stay away from him almost a year so Severus could prove his true nature. That was the deal between her and the ministry…She should stay away from him for a long period of time so Severus could act without her presence, without the influence that she had on him and vice verse.

That was giving her the chance to stop loving him. Iris knew that she had to move on.

Iris knew that Lily would always have his heart so that battle was already lost. She remembered clearly Severus whispering Lily's name in the hospital wing…a name that was hearting her deep to her heart.

It was about time for Iris to know other people. She knew that she had to fall in love with somebody else and she was thinking that she had almost accomplished that.

At least that was what she believed…

* * *

**Author's note: I always pictured Oliver Wood as pure blood so I gave him a family coat of arms. I think that we can see a small part of his feelings towards Iris here but also how he feels about Iris's references' to Severus. **

**We do not know when his birthdays are so I decided to place them around the end April or the start of May.**

**Tell me about the dream.I am not so sure if is going to remain just a dream.**


	5. New beginnings… ?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ORIGINALLY CREATED BY J.K. ROWLING**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND I CAN ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND THE CHARACTERS MADE BY ME. NO MONETARY GAIN IS MADE OF THIS STORY AND IS NOT INTENDED TO!**

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Thank you for reading and sending me your thoughts! Here it's the following chapter. Enjoy and tell me that you think. **

**A have a small quote from "War and peace" from Tolstoy**

* * *

Chapter 5

_New beginnings… (?)_

It was a snowing day. The New Year brought with it snow. It was absolutely magnificent. It was a typical English scenery.

Iris was back in England after three months. She could not believe that it had already been three months since the day she left from Severus house, but it was truth. That journey was her chance to see the whole situation clearly to think clearly.

Iris understood that she had Oliver's affection but on the same time she wanted to be frank to herself too. Her feelings were strong enough for Severus. It was not that easy to explain how she felt about him or to determine how exactly she loved him. Iris could not determine what kind of love felt for Severus because he was not only her first love but also she considered him as her family. Severus was a person that she could always rely on. She knew very well that no matter what Severus would always be in her heart.

As far as Oliver she has not decided yet. Oliver was a good man. He had sense of humor and he was sincere. He was passionate and devoted to Quiddicth. Iris, on first place, thought that Oliver could love only Quiddicth but he had developed feelings for her too.

Iris did not want to toy with his feelings. She knew that if she would give him a chance to win her heart she would learn what kind of feelings she had for him. Certainly, the kiss that Oliver gave to Iris hours before the final battle surprised her or better was devastating for her especially the last month as she couldn't stop thinking Oliver. She could not stop thinking if they stand any chance together.

Nevertheless, Severus always was in her heart. Her heart was breaking down because Iris couldn't meet Severus upon her return in England. It was the price that it should be paid. Iris was willing to do so only to prove Severus true nature. She would risk her life only to secure his. She was risking their friendship but she knew that Severus would understand her reasons. She had to stay away from him almost a year.

Three months had passed, nine months to go. Iris knew very well that in those months changes will occur but she had no problem at all. It was her way to save her friend, her only family.

Oliver Wood was excited. He was preparing to go out because he had appointment with Iris. He was in the seventh heaven. Oliver had a feeling that today something new would start.

He picked up the present that he had bought for Iris and left from his house. He was happy because a new year it had just began for him.

Iris was extremely happy to leave her house. It was an enormous house for her, so big, so cold, and so empty. It was much more like a burden to her than a pleasure because it was hunted with the dreadful memories from her fight with Severus years ago but still this house belonged to her. It was one of the most ancient houses in the whole Britain; spells from the beginning of the era were protecting it. Iris took her cloak and in few seconds she was outside of the "Three Broomsticks". She entered in and started searching for Oliver.

"Happy New Year Maya" a warm voice came from her back.

Iris turned and saw Oliver Wood standing there smiling to her.

"Happy New Year Oliver too" she replied while she was sitting on the chair removing her dark red beret from her head letting her long dark blue curls fall to the floor.

"Oh! That's great Maya! Your hair look absolutely amazing" Oliver said

"Well, I suppose that being a metamorphmagus has its good sometimes… you know, according to my mood I can change my hair or whatever I want, sometimes it's pretty cool" Iris replayed to him smiling.

"What about your eyes?"

"What about my eyes?" Iris asked Oliver not understanding his question.

"Well, I mean you can change their color, their shape but do you like it?" Oliver explained to her.

"The question Oliver is another. Do you want me to change the color of my eyes or their shape?" Iris asked Oliver, knowing that his response would make the difference.

"I like you just the way you are" Oliver answered looking Iris in the eyes. He saw her blushing and that was his triumph.

Iris had blushed indeed. Not many men out there saying what they are truly thinking and Oliver meant every single word he said. There was an unusual moment of silence between them but thankfully the waitresses came along.

"I brought your order sir" said she leaving on the table two cups and one white pitcher.

Oliver saw the bewilderment in Iris face and explained to her;

"I ordered for both of us before you came. I thought that we will need a hot drink in such a cold day."

"Nice thought Oliver. What did you order?"

"An unlimited pitcher of hot white chocolate with drops of rum." Oliver said satisfied by himself

Iris could not believe in her ears and while she tasted it for first time she said;

"Oh! That's sounds interesting…hot chocolate with rum… I think Severus should try this"

"Yes, it's really nice and when the pitcher is over it refills automatically…but tell me Iris why you referring to professor Snape? That's something I notice in your letters too. "Oliver asked her and he was waiting an honest answer.

Iris knew that too. The only thing she could do was to tell him the truth, after all she had nothing to hide.

"Listen to me Oliver. There is one thing that you should know about me so you can understand better my actions. Professor Snape, Severus, is my best friend as you already know but only that. Severus and I were close in difficult times of our lives. He was my teacher, my friend. I was his companion through hard times. Severus Snape is my only family, I am his only family and I am asking you to respect this. Not all of his deeds were fine but he is a good man and I know that very well. Thus I am asking you to understand that he has great role in my life." Iris finished her words. She had told the truth to Oliver. Severus was her family; love could come and go but family no.

"It's ok Iris. I see your points. Do not worry, I have nothing against him, I accept him because you do so…I have nothing more to say about professor Snape but I have to say about the kiss.. Iris-Maya I am in love with you and that kiss meant the world to me and now I am asking you if there is any chance for us to exist together"

Oliver's answer was clear. Agony appeared upon his face as long as he was waiting Iris to give him an answer to his question.

"Oliver I know that but I need to be honest with you. I do appreciate you as a person very much, but at this point I do not feel love. No, no, please do not despair. I am here because I want the chance to know you better, to see your true nature…to know if I can love you. Well, you know there is not only love at first sight."

"Maya I love you, as I never loved before. Have any hope?"

"As I said I need to know you better. I have great time with you and I like our company very much so yes we have a chance to know if we can be something more than friends."

Oliver's face light up from delight.

"Oliver I want you to know that I have been in love once" Iris said while her inner thought was that she still is in love with that man.

"And I have never been so in love before" Oliver replied to her

"Oh! Really? I thought that you were deeply in love with Quiddicth. Am I mistaken?" Iris said in a teasing tone.

"Ok, I admit it Quiddicth was, is and will always be my greatest love"

"Truly? I thought that you were… "but then she stopped her phrase smiling

"What do you think Maya?" Oliver asked her in a conspiratorial tone

Oliver and Iris started laughing. They both felt that they had many things to say.

The days became months. Months that passed quickly. In March they had one day trip for Iris birthday. Oliver's feelings grew even more and Iris became more confident about hers. Marched passed away too and now it was the last days of April just few days before May the second. The first anniversary of the final victory against Dark Lord was close enough.

* * *

**Author's Note: Only one chapter left until we reach the last chapter of the first story. **

**Tell me what are you thinking. **


	6. One day before the VDay

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ORIGINALLY CREATED BY J.K. ROWLING**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND I CAN ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND THE CHARACTERS MADE BY ME. NO MONETARY GAIN IS MADE OF THIS STORY AND IS NOT INTENDED TO!**

**Author's Note: thank you for reading! Here it is the next chapter. Lately I have a problem naming the chapters, so I think I will start naming them by number, what do you think? **

**Your reviews will make my day and will help me to the rest story. Enjoy the chapter. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 **

"**One day before the V-Day" **

Every day that passed away Severus Snape was getting anxious more and more. It had been almost a year. Almost a year since the day his life began again.

He could not remember much from his final- as he thought then- hours. He recalled that he felt relived because his mission was accomplished. He had protected Lily's son, he have given him all the information that he would need to defeat the Dark Lord, he gave him all the information that Harry Potter needed to know.

Severus could die happy knowing that he had protected Lily's son all these years and now on his final hour hoped that the boy could win giving to the magical community a new future. Now he could see Lily again, but on the same time he felt pain neither because he felt that the Death was close nor because the poison was burning his veins but because of Iris.

Iris was to him an oasis in the desert. She was the only person in the world who could understand him. Severus had met Iris when she was only a mare teenager but from the very beginning he could see that Iris was n extraordinary young lady. She was smart and wit but not at all egoist although she had such a great ancestry. Iris was a dative person and had only love for the others.

Severus saw himself in a way in Iris. Iris had not family at all, they both shared the same passion about knowledge, they both wanted to learn new things. Severus saw how incredibly gifted Iris was, not many wizards and witches at the age of 13 are able to cast the spells she knew then. Not many thirteen years old can brew an excellent draught of Living Death.

Their bond became deeper and deeper throughout the years and Severus could not imagine loosing her. That was his pain in his final hour. Severus needed her in his life, she had became his life the years that had passed.

He had talked to her about his school years and his dreadful childhood and then one day Iris asked him something truly unexpected. Iris had asked him about the woman he was in love with. She asked how he felt when he saw her married to another man when she brought in life the son of somebody else.

That day Severus Snape had left speechless.

No word came from his mouth for quite some time and then Severus Snape gave to Iris the most honest answer he had ever given to his entire life;

" In pain and guilty" was his answer to her question.

After that they came closer. Severus understood that Iris had realized the true nature of his feeling for Lily from the way he spoke about her to Iris and Iris did not judged him for his attitude on the contrary she felt compassion for him.

The years passed by and became one to each other the closest thing that they could name family and in his final hour Severus felt pain because he believed that his death would destroy her. She was so gracious to him that forgave him and now his was going to die and leave her alone in this world.

His death would be his redemption but on the same time it would be her death.

Severus remembered clearly how he was waiting for the Death to come for him, when miraculously he was found by Harry Potter. The only thing he managed to ask Harry Potter was if Iris was alive and how she was.

He remembered Harry telling him that Iris is alive and then nothing more. He had no memory from the rest, only a feeling of never-ending love and prayers for him.

Now Severus was back in Hogwarts and the only thing he wanted in the world was to see Iris again. Iris was special to him, she was more that a friend, more than family. Iris had brought hope in his life again. He wanted her in his life and Severus could do anything to achieve that.

The last month was unbearable to him. He had to stay in Hogwarts anonymously until the end of this schooling year. Order from the Ministry of Magic. Severus had no clue about what was happening but the only thing that could give him the strength to endorse this situation was the only letter that he had received from Iris all these months, just a few weeks ago.

It was a long ten pages letter. A long letter to demonstrate him how mush she trusted him.

Severus could understand from her writing that inside her there was great emotional upheaval. He understood that Iris was trying to put some things, her thoughts and feeling obviously, in order.

That time Severus did not answer to her immediately. Iris's letter was shocking for him and now some days before the first anniversary of Hogwarts battle, Severus wanted her to be there in Hogwarts. He was the unbeatable desire to see her, to speak her about things or better feelings that he had never imagined that it could occurred.

Severus missed Iris so much. He missed her and he wanted her back.

Defiantly, Severus Snape was back and this time he would not make the same mistake.

* * *

Iris was sleeping in her warm king-size bed when she heard a noise in her window. She unwilling got up from the bed and went to the window only to find a letter left by an owl and the bird disappearing in the horizon.

She collected the letter and she quickly return to her warm and cozy bed.

Today she had the need to spend the whole day in bed. Iris needed to forget the pain she felt one year ago, the pain that still was hurting her. It was May the first. One day before the victory against the Dark Lord. One day before the greatest celebration of the magical community, one day before her dreadful thoughts come again.

In fact they had never left her alone the last year, there always were inside her mind and her heart. It had been a year full of nightmares and emotions. Nightmares…

It was the same one for her almost every single night; Severus Snape lying down pale, in a small lake made from blood coming from his arm and she could do nothing. She was screaming for help but nobody ever come.

Iris had uncountable sleepless nights. She was denying to brew a sleeping draught, because she knew that she had to face her feelings, to face her fears. Iris knew that she had to fight back her feelings for Severus. She could say that the last month it was clear to her that her interest in Oliver was growing stronger and stronger and that she had developed some feelings for him too but still insomnia was there to stay.

Always the same nightmare, the same fear, the same pain for the man she loved the most in the world; Severus Snape.

That was the reason that her heart trembled when Iris noticed Severus's handwriting on the envelop.

Iris opened it only to find a single page. She knew very well that Severus could say everything that the wanted in few words and always be on the point. She admired him for that; Severus could express his thoughts in few lines but on the same time he could be analytic too.

Iris read his letter several times then she reached the fifteenth time she stopped, she had already learned it by heart.

"I am worried about you all the time. I am worried about how you feel.

I know that one year ago my condition I was caused you incredible and unbearable pain and this letter is not enough to express how deeply sorry I am about that.

Iris I miss you, you cannot imagine how much I miss you…I miss us...

I wish that you could come to the celebration. I need you in my life Iris.

No I do not wish. I am asking you to come.

Iris, I love you, you know that you are more than a friend to me, you are my family.

I hope you are in good health. I hope I will see you soon.

Always yours Severus"

It was like an earthquake hit her when se read his letter for first time.

What she was going to say to this man? How she could explain to him that she could not be there with him for that day? The day that Severus new life will begin.

It was not easy for her to tell him a lie without making him suspicious over her absences, Severus after all knew her very well. He knew her hopes, her expectations, and her fears, as she did for him. The only thing that Severus Snape ignored was the true nature of Iris's love to him.

Iris could not find a way to tell him that tomorrow she would not be back in Hogwarts.

Iris believed that now she had stared develop feelings for Oliver and she should not go back. She knew that very well but she was not sure if her story with Severus had ended or if she could star something new with Oliver.

Severus words echoing in her mind. He loved her and he wanted her back into his life…she waned him too, but how?

She could not answer that now. She needed more time and after all it had left only one month. When May passed she was free to exchange letters with Severus as many times as she wanted, so she took a piece of paper and stared writing a response to Severus letter.

* * *

**Author's Note: Your reviews and comments will make me understand how you see Iris- Severus and that kind of triangle that is about to be create.**

**For the title I used the name(****the V-Day ****) for 8th of May because is the day that the WW II ended and every year it called the V-Day.  
**

**I will post the next chapter at the end of February because in a week I start the exams in university, so I will not have any material, unless my imagination decide unilaterally to start writing the next chapter…XD**


	7. Hogwart's first anniversary

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ORIGINALLY CREATED BY J.K. ROWLING**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND I CAN ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND THE CHARACTERS MADE BY ME. NO MONETARY GAIN IS MADE OF THIS STORY AND IS NOT INTENDED TO!**

**Author's Note: **** thank you every one for reading. Now let me tell you something about this chapter. At the beginning we are in 1999 the first year after the battle. At the end of this chapter we are in 2000, two years after the final battle of Hogwarts. **

**To ****xXDesertRoseXx: **I gaveGeorge one big virtual hug as you requested and he was really happy to receive one!

**Your reviews will make my day and will help me to the rest story. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Hogwart's first anniversary

It was a warm morning on the second day of May.

Today was a day of celebration for the entire magical community. Today they were celebrating their victory against Voldemort's dark forces. Today was a day of remembrance of all those who had lost their lives fighting against him, it was the day to honor the defenders of Hogwarts.

Today was the day that the entire magical community would see again Professor Severus Snape.

He was nervous about that; sure the only thing that they knew was that he was serving Dumbledore's orders to the very end and that Harry Potter himself and the witch who was claiming to be the descendent of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw defend him on the trial.

When Severus Snape entered the great hall the noise stopped. All the heads turned to him and all of them started applauding. He went to the professor's table while Harry Potter was speaking

"It's been a year. We lost people of great importance during this war, but their sacrifice was not in vain. Their efforts, our efforts gave us a new future. We all thank them for that. We are here today because they fought until their last breath. However, today is a joyous day thus I want to thank someone who without his help we would not be here celebrating our victory. A man who is the bravest man I have ever know, professor Snape…without him, without his crucial role we would not win the battle, so I raise my glass to drink to professor Snape."

The entire room raised its glasses as Harry did. Harry went to speak to the professor before the feast begins.

"Professor, I think that you are our new celebrity" Harry said trying to quote the words that Snape had told him in his first year in Hogwarts.

"I do not care for celebrity Mr. Potter" his answer was simple and true.

Severus knew very well that he could not speak to Potter like nothing had happen before and Harry knew it too.

Before Harry leaves for his table the professor asked him;

"Wait a minute Potter. Where Iris is?" her letter was not enough for him, he needed more information about her.

Harry said nothing for a while because he knew Iris's feelings for Snape and he knew Iris's agreement with the ministry. He was there that day

*Flashback*

_Iris was crying that Severus was innocent that she could do anything to prove that, even that she could stay away from him for a long period of time in order to give him a chance to prove his true nature. _

_That day Harry was amazed by Iris one more time. She was able to sacrifice everything in order to secure Severus well affair. He knew how hard it was for her, he knew the pain…he had done the same with Ginny in order to protect her from Voldemort._

_*End of flashback*_

Time passed quickly and the celebration was almost over. In the middle of celebration the entire Weasley family and Hermione had left because Fleur was giving birth to her first baby so Harry was alone and now his was with his friends.

Harry had a conversation with Oliver, well short off..

"Come on Wood! Do not have that face because your girlfriend is not here"

"Firstly, I do not have a face and secondly she is not my girlfriend…yet" protested Oliver to Harry.

"Sure, but you are close enough to accomplish that!"responded Harry trying to cheer him up.

"Well I hope so…you know it's my birthdays in few days and there is not better present like her being my girlfriend. I do not know though Harry…I gave her time as she asked me but I cannot wait any longer. I want her, as I know that she wants me but still there is something inside her that stops her sometimes… " Oliver said

"You know how the girls are. They need time to know the guys to know if they are the right one for them" Harry replied trying not to say more.

"Yes, I know that and Iris was honest about that from the begging. She told me that she was not in love with me but she would like to know me better and see if she could love me in return but still Harry I do not understand some things…"

"Some things like what Oliver?"asked Harry

" Why she keeps talking about professor Snape" Oliver confess to him.

Harry had no answer to his question; he didn't have what to say.

It was obvious that Iris was trying to forget her love for Snape but it was also obvious that she had developed some feelings for Oliver too, but what he should tell Oliver now?

"Listen Oliver, as far as I know professor Snape is Iris best friend, her only friend until now so it's completely normal and understandable for her to referring to him when she speaks. However, I should tell you what I noticed two weeks ago when we all met in Diagon Alley. Oliver she has feelings for you and I believe that if you ask her to be your girlfriend she will accept eagerly. Iris has feeling for you and she needs acceptance by you. You have to accept the fact that Snape is part of her life that is her only true friend and believe me I know how hard it is to make true friends when you carry such a name…Oliver now you have a chance with Iris do not wasted " Harry advised Oliver and immediately his face lighted up.

"Well, yes Harry, you are right. I know their connection, I know that good friends are but to tell the truth I want her for myself only." Oliver said smiling.

"Oliver Wood you are lovesick you know that! Nevertheless, you should let her space to breath. You are not in a formal relationship even though you should not forget that Iris is an extraordinary woman, she went through many things in her life thus you should understand her actions and Oliver you should be patient" Harry advised him.

His position was difficult. Harry knew Iris feelings for Severus Snape, he also knew her feelings for Oliver but she needed to be fully accepted by him.

Harry could see that Oliver was in love with Iris, that he had strong feelings for her but Harry was doubtful if Oliver could still be in love with Iris after some months. He was not sure if Oliver could love Iris truly

* * *

Iris was cleaning the entire house from the very first light of the day.

It was not a small house; ten rooms, one vast kitchen, a gorgeous never ending library the ballroom and a sitting hall. This house has no ending and Iris had decided to clean every little corner in this house. She needed it an occupation so she could think nothing. She needed an occupation so she could not recall what day was today and the pain she felt one year ago.

It had taken to her almost all the morning to clean the rooms and now she was in the library. Iris loved this room and loved her books too. One of her greatest passions was books and the knowledge itself.

A great passion that she was sharing with Severus…the only one in the world that she could fully trust, the only one in this world that Iris considered her family.

Iris loved him but now there was Oliver in her life. She desired his company and she was sure that Oliver could make a great friend but not only that. She had feelings for him that she couldn't ignore.

Yes, she had fallen in love with him but she needed time with him. She needed to learn his other side, her other side.

Severus always was in her heart but she could not spend the rest of her life mourning over her lost love. All these years, she had cried enough tears for them, but all these years she knew that they had no chance and when the war was over Severus remembered to call one name but not hers…

However, Severus Snape was in her heart and she knew that she could do nothing to change that. The only thing she should do was to keep on with her life and let love enter again in her life and hopefully one day the love that she had for Severus would stop. Hopefully, one day Severus would be only a friend and family to her and nothing more. Hopefully…

Oliver Wood was a good man as far as she could say. Oliver had no open-cases from his past in relationships. He was honest towards her and they could be together without any wall…

Iris had hind her wall deep inside to her heart, to her mind. She was willing to take the risk, to make the next step with Oliver even if their romance wouldn't successful, at least she would have tried. She wanted to be Oliver's girlfriend she wanted to love Oliver with all of her heart.

In a few days was his birthdays and she had planed everything for him as he asked her to do. Only one thing had left; to find what she was going to wear that night and that was no easy decision.

* * *

It was May the fifth, Oliver's birthday day. Iris had prepared everything from the last night when she went for the very first time in his house to see the place where the party would take place.

Iris was happily surprised when she saw his house. It was a simply cottage with no extra rooms besides the fact that his family was pureblood and had a coat of arms. Certainly, the house was big but they lived in a house with no unnecessary luxury.

Iris set up in the backyard a tent with tables and chairs and she even brought her house elves to cook for the party. Now she was casting the last protecting spells to the area. The fall of the Dark Lord a year ago did not meant that they were automatically safe.

Everybody who had been invited was there; the whole Puddlemere United and Oliver's friends from Hogwarts; Harry Potter, George Weasley, Angelica and many more were there to celebrate his birthdays when Oliver came to the backyard.

He thanked them all for being there and for their wishes and then he stopped in the middle of the floor saying:

"One big thank you and applaud, please, to the wonderful person who arranged everything to Miss Iris-Maya Morrigan" said Oliver turning to her side.

His dropped his jaw when he saw Iris in his left talking to Ginny. She was wearing silky black trousers with a deep purple silky shirt. Her red hair was falling in the ground and on the top of her head she was wearing a tiara made by pearls.

She looked amazing, she was amazing.

The hours passed quickly but Oliver had not found the courage to ask "the question" yet.

Finally, he found the strength to do it when they were dancing the last dance of the night.

"You dance really well Maya"

"Thank you. It's been many years since I last danced. I haven't dance since my seventeenth birthday you know…"

"Really? Why?" asked her Oliver but he took no answer

"Well, I am not asking with whom you danced. I suppose that it was with professor Snape… I think that he is a dreadful dancer" Oliver said

Iris protested in his remark "Well, yes it was with him but if you wanna know Severus is a fine dancer"

"Please do not speak about him now. We are speaking about him the previous days then you interrogated me about the celebration in Hogwarts and how was he…now I need you for me " Oliver said looking straight to her eyes and before Iris could say a single word he asked her:

"Iris- Maya would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Iris smiled; her answer was easy "Yes!"

Oliver could not hold himself and he kissed her. An never ending kiss, their first true kiss. The kiss that he desired so much all these months.

The music was over but they had stopped dancing minutes ago. They were in the center of the floor kissing. Everybody saw them and everybody applauded them.

That was the best present that Oliver could ask for his birthday.

Iris was his and they could make a new begging.

* * *

Iris was looking the photograph that existed in her secretary. It was a photo from Oliver's birthday. It had been almost a year since that day.

The time was passing quickly since the day they became couple. They had good time but they also had their disagreements.

Oliver knew very well that Iris had a daily contact with professor Snape, at least he suspected so.

Today it was the second anniversary of Dark Lord's fall.

Today Iris would go in Hogwarts after two years.

Today Iris would finally meet Severus after all these years, but now she had Oliver by her side.

Now everything was different.

* * *

**Author's note: So from the next chapter we enter to the main theme. We will see again part of the last chapter from "****Trough the depths of high and low" and how Iris reacted to that happened with Severus when she returned home. **

**Tell me your opinion, thank you for your time! **


	8. Hogwart's second anniversary

**Author's Note**: Hello! Thank you all of you for reading. The first part of this chapter is an extract from chapter 19 of the first part. Now at last we are in the present times, as we will see the events after the finale of "Trough the high of law and depths " and I truly want to make this story amazing. Read and tell me your thoughts.

* * *

**_ Chapter 8 : Hogwart's second anniversary_**

It had been two years since the Dark Lord have defeated by Harry Potter and the Defender's of Hogwarts.

Everyone who had fought against Voldemort and his death eaters was there to honor all those people who died dwelling either this death eaters either Voldemort himself.

Iris was approaching the castle. Her heartbreaking was incising gradually as she was coming closer and closer…

The last two years was extremely difficult for Iris. She had helped, the ministry to find Voldemort's supporters and either vanished or either punished them but also she went through the loss one more time… It had been almost a year since the day she decided to help the ministry in her attempt to heal herself.

Iris was dressed in formal robes for the situation. She was wearing a demi-dark blue dress and of course her tiara especially for the day. Her dark brown hair was falling down to her knees, straight with some curls.

Iris today needed to be her glamorous self. She knew very well that when she would enter the great hall everybody would notice her tiara, not the sadness that she maybe she had on her face.

She entered the Great Hall everyone turned to her, now they all knew who she was but she did not froze. She expected something like that. Iris-Maya gathered her strength and she walked down the aisle with grace and certainty. She saw Harry with Ron and Hermione sitting in a table full of "Dumbledore's Army" members next to the table where Hogwarts professors were. She saw all teachers but someone was missing…

A seat was empty for Severus Snape. Iris waved at them and then she took her seat next to Hermione.

Although Iris was sitting next to Hermione, who really is a talkative person, Iris had absorbed by her thoughts.

That was the first time she was there after the Final battle.

* * *

It was a loving afternoon. Iris had spoke with Severus and she had presented to him Oliver as her boyfriend. She finally had her friend, her family back.

They were returning from Dumbledore's grave and she was truly happy that Severus and Oliver seemed to get well with each other, but Iris could not stop thinking the kiss that Severus and she had sheared an hour ago. Iris could not deny that this kiss had created a great upheaval inside her. She was with Oliver, she loved him but still that kiss maybe was something more…

Neither Severus could stop thinking their kiss and her soft, sweet red lips. Severus loved Iris as a friend, he knew that he loved her in a romantic way too, that was the reason after all that he gave her the Claddagh ring, an ancient Celtic symbol of love, a token of his love and friendship for her, a ring that she could wear every single day in her life.

"Indeed, she wears it…oh! Iris! I promise, I promise that I will make everything in my power to keep you happy, to ensure your happiness. I promise that this time I will not waist our chance. I will not betray you again. You are my only friend, the only family I have. I promise that I will do everything to keep you happy with me or with anybody else who you will choose" Severus promised to himself and to Iris while they were approaching to the great hall of Hogwarts. A secret promise that only he knew.

Oliver was observing them. He could tell that he was able to sense a tension between Iris-Maya and professor Snape, sure Oliver knew very well that they had a special bond but he hoped that professor Snape would give her some space. Well, to be frank he hoped that Iris would give him more space and time in her life, he hoped that she would give him her time exclusively.

Iris could tell by Severus look that he was thinking something that it was very pleasant to him, she had not the chance thought to ask him about it but that moment professor McGonagall came along and asked to speak with her.

"Miss Morrigan, I have an offer for you, so if you could follow me in the Headmaster's office to talk would be splendid" professor McGonagall said.

"Do not worry professor. You can speak here in front of Severus and Mister Wood. They both are close friends to me. " Iris replied gently.

"Very well, Miss Morrigan, as you wish. I was thinking about that for a long time and I would like to offer you a job here in Hogwarts. I would like to offer you a place here as a teacher. I was thinking a lesson with a mixture of D.A.D.A and history, or something like that."

Iris had no words to say. The prospective to come and work in Hogwarts it was like a dream come true. She could do her research and live to the place where her ancestors lived and taught.

"If you like you can live here or stay in your home and visit for the lessons or live anywhere you like Miss Morrigan. It would be a great honor if we had you here as a teacher. Albus told me so many great things about you…we can work together, all together to bring a better future and education to the wizarding community. You will have professor Snape helping you to find out everything you may need in the castle or in the grounds. Right Severus? " asked McGonagall hoping that he would answer positively.

Severus nodded affirmatively to her and remained silence along with Iris and Oliver.

"So what do you say Iris?" was the last word the McGonagall asked.

"Yes!"Iris said happily

"NO!" Oliver said the same time with Iris.

"Oliver, please, we can discuss that later when we will be alone."

"No, it's not the same. You have already decided that to do without even asking me" Oliver complained.

Severus could see that Iris's bewilderment was obvious, but he had no word to say to save her from the position she was right now, when he finally said that he had something to tell to McGonagall so they took their leave to go and Iris promised that she will contact with the Headmistress.

Iris looked Severus straight away in his eyes thanking him for what he did.

When they were far enough finally, Iris spoke to Oliver

"Oliver I am 23 years old. I am old enough to make the choices for myself all by myself, thank you. I can decide what's good for me and what's not. "

"But Maya…"

"Oliver please, it's a normal work. I cannot do nothing and just sit back and watch, besides I could continue my research, you know how hard is for me to work in the ministry. I prefer teaching. However, tell me Oliver, tell me the true reason that you do not want me to teach here" Iris asked him.

"You know the reason…" Oliver replied.

"Come on Oliver! One more time? Aren't you tired of that?"

"No, I am not. I want to see you more and I prefer that you pass most of your time with me and not with Snape." Oliver confessed.

"It's Professor Snape, actually. I have told you many times that we have time besides you have the training sessions so why I cannot have a less demanding job than yours?" she asked him, knowing that he could not give her an answer.

She was right…Oliver had no answer to give her..What he could tell? That she wanted her only for him? No that was selfish…thus he decided not to say a word and changing the subject

"Ok love, we will have time to discuss that, now let's go home. My mother wants to see you dearly. "

* * *

They apparated to Oliver's front yard and entered his house. Iris loved his home. She could feel the warm atmosphere surrounding her body and soul.

"Good afternoon Mr. Wood!"

"Oh! Maya, my child, how are you? How was the celebration?"

"I am extremely well Mr. Wood. The celebration was splendid and Sever..eem professor Snape I mean was one more time at the center of attention. " Iris replied.

"Really? Tell me Maya, what are you planning for Oliver's birthday this year?" Mr. Wood asked Iris.

"Nothing special. He will celebrate with you at afterwards we will have a glass of red wine… this year we have too much work" Iris replied smiling.

"Speaking for the witch, professor McGonagall offered to her a place as professor in Hogwarts from the following teaching year" Oliver said to his father.

"Really? That's great news! Congratulations'!"Mr. Wood said to Iris.

"Yes, really. I am seriously thinking to go"

"Father, excuse me, but there is something I have t saw to Maya so please excuse us." Oliver said to his father and the both went upstairs to his room.

Iris noticed that his room was filled with red and rose roses. She closed the door behind her and then something unexpected happened while she was turning to Oliver.

Oliver was down to one knee and he was holding a small red box in his hands

"Maya, will you marry me?" he popped out THE question.

Iris was in shock. She had no idea what to do, how to answer to his question, but she knew very well what she wanted in her life right now.

"Oliver please stand up" she said and Oliver did so.

"So tell me, will you marry me?"

" No. My answer is no. I do not want to marry you" her response was honest.

"But Iris…why? " asked in frustration Oliver.

" Oliver I am not ready to be married. I am not ready and I know that, I miss something and I have to find out what it is. We are fine as we are now Oliver"

"You don't' love me " sorrowful said Oliver

"I love you Oliver, I do, but I am not sure if we could make the big step so soon, we need more time. How about moving together in an apartment to see if we can and how we work together in a daily base, how we are together 24 hours the day. What about that?" Iris suggested to Oliver.

"You have accepted the work, we cannot live together in Hogwarts."

"We can live in Hogsmead or in Diagon Alley or anywhere. I can apparate or use the floo. It's up to you Oliver. Think about it and tell me, but now I must leave, we both have work tomorrow. " Iris bid farewell to Oliver and left.

Now the only thing she was thinking except of her resignation from the Ministry was the proposal that Oliver made her. The believed that she did the right thing then she refused his hand in marriage…didn't she?

* * *

It was a wonderful day and Iris was more than eager to go in the work. Her last day in the Ministry of Magic, that was relief for her.

She went to her office and composed her resignation. Everything came naturally to her and a brave new future would open for her.

Harry, in his second training year as auror was there too and went to speak her, Iris said everything that professor McGonagall said to her and explained to Harry that she was awaiting for a package to arrive where she could find Hogwart's rules and points system as well as the letter that proved that she was going to be a professor in Hogwarts until they make it public to the press.

"That's great news Iris! If I could do anything for you tell me" Harry said to Iris offering his help.

"Well, I will certainly need Ginny's help because I am going to shop or better tailor many robes and clothes for the school. I have to read a lot during the summer…I am going to find great methods for the kids to learn and love history through D.A.D.A. and vice versa. " iris said smiling and Harry could tell that she was really excited about that.

"Harry before you go, I have something to tell you. Severus had a great idea for the following teaching year in Hogwarts. He proposed to Oliver to organize a Quiddicth match between Puddlemere United and a Hogwart's dream-team "

"Really? I think we have a whole new Severus Snape" Harry joked.

"No Harry, he is the same person. He just trying to make the whole situation to work better for me. I know that because I know very well that this man has a bright side too..." Iris confessed.

"Can I make you a question Iris?" Harry asked her

"Yes of course" Iris replied.

"Are you still in love with him?"

"Yes"

"And you are in love with Oliver too? How? "

"That's two questions Potter, but let me explain because I understand you frustration." Iris said politely

"Severus is my first love. Nothing can change that. I love him but as long as I learning more about Oliver I am stopping loving him in a romantic way. My heart beats fast when I am close to Oliver and I am happy with him because I know that he loves me, that he can make me happy that he would never do a thing to hurt me. Severus is my family nothing can change that. I think that Severus still is trapped in his past but I have to move on Harry and Oliver is the best man I could ask for. " Iris was one hundred percent honest to Harry.

"So you love them both?" Harry asked

"Yes"

"However, if Snape asked you now to be something more than friends what would you do?"

"He did that Harry, he did. I am with Oliver. I chose him and I am faithful and sincere to him. Last night Oliver proposed" Iris pause for a while but she interrupted Harry before he said a single word

"Not so fast, Harry, I did not accept. I am not ready for such a commitment and I told him so. If I wanted to satisfy him I would accept without second thoughts, but it takes two for a happy marriage. I am honest to him because I love him."

"Iris, I understand very well what you are saying. You want to be his only when your only love interest would be Oliver and nobody else. You want to accept his hand in marriage only when you are sure that you accepting him not because you have no chance with professor Snape but because deep in your heart you know that you love Oliver more than you love him. I admire you courage to deny his proposal. Others in your place would have acted differently." Harry confessed to Iris. He was truly amazed by her.

"Thank you for your attitude. You see, you understand better when you let people to tell you what they believe. "

They both laughed. They haven't notice how fast the time had passed and Iris's work was almost over.

Iris time in the Ministry was over. Now a new circle in her life could open. New adventures and new experiences were ahead for her. A whole new life was ahead for Iris, Oliver and their friends. The only thing that Iris did not know that time was that everything she knew was about to be changed forever.

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think about Oliver's proposal? The next chapter is curial for the story. I am not sure for the finale yet so I have to change few

things. The only thing that I can say is that the following chapter is one of the most essential to the story, therefore I cannot promise that I will upload soon, sorry about that.

Tell me your thoughts!


	9. Surrender to the Sin

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ORIGINALLY CREATED BY J.K. ROWLING**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND I CAN ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND THE CHARACTERS MADE BY ME. NO MONETARY GAIN IS MADE OF THIS STORY AND IS NOT INTENDED TO****.**

**A.N: Obviously I do not own Harry Potter, only Iris and the plot, but I forget the disclaimer in the previous chapter. It's been long time**** I know but life got complicated. **

**Thank you for your support, I really appreciate it. **

**To SnapeLover: Well, we need him to think more but I cannot say more about that not at least for now.. thank you for your review! **

**Here I give you chapter that you were waiting for****… **

* * *

_**Chapter 9 **_

_**Surrender to the si**__**n**_

Iris was extremely excited. She was officially a new professor in Hogwarts and right now she was making her first stroll in the castle along with the Headmistress. Professor McGonagall was sawing to Iris the passages to the sororities and the commons rooms. Iris was thrilled by Huffelpuff's common room. It was next to the entrance of Hogwarts's kitchens and the wonderful odor of caramel tea, fresh baked cupcakes and cocoa was all around.

Iris already knew where Ravenclaw and Gryffindor were located, so the only house that had left was Slytherin. She was cautious about that, not because she was afraid, but because in about some minutes she would enter to the common room where Severus Snape had passed his youth. Iris would enter to a place sacred to her because it brought with it memories about Severus youth, of his mistakes. His presence to the room would be everywhere and she felt that she might betray their secret; the kiss they had sheared a month ago, a kiss that provoked so many thoughts to her. Now Iris was ready to face the other side of Severus Snape by entering to Slytherin's common room.

However their walk was interrupted by a man who was standing outside of the common's room's entrance. The man was none other than Severus Snape himself.

"Good morning Minerva, Miss Morrigan" he greeted them as he placed a kiss upon Iris hand. She smiled back to him.

"Severus, Miss Morrigan is now to our teaching stuff. She just signed her contract with Hogwarts" McGonagall informed professor Snape.

"Is it true Iris? It was about time I think. You always belonged in Hogwarts" replied Severus, looking straight away to Iris green eyes.

That moment Iris-Maya could feel his eyes burning her skin. His eyes..Two dark pools of fire… she blushed.

"I do not belong to anyone Severus. I belong to myself " answered she and both of them remained in silence for a while.

"Severus, would you mind if you continue to the rest school this welcoming tour with Iris because I have some paperwork to send to the ministry. I count on you the first months that Iris will be here to learn how to find her way in the castle and in the grounds" McGonagall said breaking this awkward silence.

"Of course Minerva, I promise I will do my best. Should we keep going Iris?" Severus Snape asked Iris.

"Yes, Severus. Let's go. Thank you very much professor McGonagall. I will inform you as soon as possible regarding my accommodation" Iris bided farewell to the Headmistress and she left along with Severus.

They strolled around an hour when they finally sat in the Great Hall and a house elf brought them some butterbeer.

"How are you my friend?" Severus asked first.

"I am happy. A new circle begins in my life, a new path lies right in front of me and I am more than willing to see what holds for me" Iris replied calmly.

"Always too wise for your young age…"

"Com'on Sev! I am not a kid neither you are so old as you might think, or wish"

Severus gave no answer, he simply drunk a small sip from his butterbeer and tring to change the subject he asked Iris;

"So, how you relationship with Mr. Wood is going?"

"Very well. Actually, the other day he proposed me!" Iris replied smiling.

Severus was in shock, but he managed to say; "Congratulations. I wish you the best!"

"Not so fast Severus. I did not accept" Iris said.

"Sorry? Come again?" Severus's bewilderment was obvious.

"I refused to be his wife, at least for now. I am not ready to be married Severus"

"You are not ready to be married with him or to be married Iris?" Severus asked Iris and a small smirk appeared in his face.

"I am not ready to marry Oliver and Oliver is not ready to marry. We are thinking about renting a house in Hogsmead together and figure out how we are as a couple that lives in the same house. A couple that shares the same responsibilities, the same duties. You should come and visit us when we settle down our new house" Iris replied honestly to Severus.

"Yes, of course, if you both want me to. Iris, I am happy that you not rush your judgments..I mean after the kiss we sheared you could have accept with no second thought to Oliver's proposal because you felt guilty" Severus said to her.

"There is nothing that I should feeling guilty for it Severus" Iris replied and the sound of silence became their companion one more time.

"Do you have any plans for this year's vacations, Severus?" asked him Iris breaking the silence between them.

"Nothing special yet. I am thinking to go a trip in the South Spain. I have heard that two wizards have discovered some great things about potions" Severus was saying to Iris, but as soon as he saw her expression he added: "if my guardian angel allows it, of course."

Iris smiled and blushed at the same time; "If you think that you need more supplies for your personal cabinet then go... However, I was hoping that you would stay here. To tell the truth I want you to stay here, my friend. But, it is time to start your life again Severus. No, no do not protest. I know, Lily would always be your one love, but Severus, you are still young, and you could make a new beginning"

Severus was thinking that she was suggesting. He had love Lily since he was a little boy and he loved Iris in a different, unique way.

"No, Iris, you are mistaken. I have lost all my chances in happiness for good" replied Severus thinking that twice in his life he walked away from the women that he loved.

They remain silent once more until finally Iris said; "So Severus, my friend, it's time for me to go. I have to do some serious shopping to do before the start of the new teaching year and I have a meeting with Oliver".

"Alright Iris, we will meet again soon" Severus replied

"Of course we will! I will write to you every day and if you anything during the summer you can come to me" Iris widely smile to him and left.

It was the start of a great summer

* * *

It was already noon an Iris was starving. She had not eaten anything from the morning and all this walking was making her hungry. It should be around 4 o' clock when she finally finished her shopping. She had bought two black robes, two deep blue robes and a soft violet one along with some clothes to wear and three pairs of comfortable shoes.

Her only problem was when she exited from Flourish and Blotts; well to be honest her problem was when she entered it. Thousand of magnificent and extraordinary books were in front of her and she did not know what she should buy first. Thankfully, she managed to hold herself and she bought only the necessary books in order to create a plan for her lessons in Hogwarts until the middle of July, when she should send her proposal about the book and the lesson to the Headmistress.

Iris believed that twenty-five books was an appropriate number of textbooks to be advised from, before she made her mind. The textbooks were about History of Magic, healing potions and many other things, but she had first to talk to Severus about that…

"Hello love, how are you today?" Oliver's voice came to her ears as he was sitting next to her in the table.

"Oliver! I am fine! I am starving but I am fine!" laughed Iris

"So let's order you something to eat my sweetie" said Oliver kissing her. Then he raised his hand and the waitress came along. They will be eating in about five minutes.

"How was your day, love?" Iris asked Oliver

"Nothing special, you know, training sessions before summer vacations. What about your day?" said Oliver.

"Well, I went to Hogwarts and I signed my contract, I met Severus and I did some shopping" Iris replied happily but her expression changed when she saw Oliver's face.

"Oliver, what's going on?" Iris asked.

"Nothing…" Oliver replied irritated.

"Oliver please tell me so I can explain"

"You met professor Snape again" answered Oliver.

"Yes, because besides the fact that he is the only family that I have and my best friend, now he is one of my colleagues. Do not worry Oliver, he is a good and honest man, you will know him as the time pass by" Iris said trying to calm him down.

"Why? I have to do this?" he added

"Oliver, he is my F-A-M-I-L-Y, he is my F-R-I-E-N-D. If you don't accept him, then you don't accept me " Iris was crystal-clear to Oliver.

"I will try to do so because I love you, but I cannot stand the thought that you are near to any man" Oliver said honestly to Iris.

"Please love, do not be possessive. I am a grown up woman, I had a life before I met you, like you had a life before you met me. Do not pressure me…please.."Iris begged him.

For the rest of their meal they said no word. They ate quickly and prepared to leave. When they exited from the restaurant Oliver said;

"Maya, I have made my decision. I want to move in together".

"Wonderful!" Iris's face lighted up "so we begin searching for a house" she smiled to him.

"Oliver, wait. Aren't they Harry and Ginny that just left the jewelry shop?" Iris asked Oliver.

Indeed that pair was Harry and Ginny and the news which they sheared with Oliver and Iris was brilliant.

Harry and Ginny were getting engaged at the end of July. There were getting engaged to be married in some years the day that Harry had his nineteen birthdays.

Ginny described with every little detail to Iris, Harry's proposal while the two couples were walking through the roads of Diagon Alley.

"Ginny, your news are terrific. I wish you happiness until your last days in the earth. I am really happy for you..I am happy for Harry.. The second war was not easy thing to deal with…You two are the proof that true soul mates really exist" Iris smiled to Ginny.

"Well, thank you for your kind words, I believe that Oliver and you are soul mates too…" commented Ginny to Iris.

"Do not rush things my dear friend. Oliver and I got a long road ahead us, before tie the knot"

"Yes, I know. Harry told me that Oliver proposed the other day, and I consider your position sincere and brave" Ginny said calmly.

Before the couples tear apart, Iris offered her help to Ginny for the organization of the engagement party and bided farewell to each other. The two couples were happy. The only thing they did not know by then was that this happiness was not meant to keep for long.

* * *

It was the first weeks of July. The previous three weeks were extremely hard and exhausting for Iris- Maya. In daily base she had to read a great amount of books and almost every day he was in Hogwarts working with the Headmistress and Severus about the new lesson. That was a real challenge for Iris.

In addition, Oliver had accepted her proposition and they were going to share an apartment in Hogsmead, so that Iris would be close to her work but in the same time she could start a common life with Oliver. Iris was packing her things because they were going to move in Hogsmead the day, or to be frank the night, after Harry's and Ginny's party. However, despite the fact that she was going to live with Oliver in Hogsmead, she had request a room in the castle in order to have a place where she could work and stay when Oliver would be away due to Quiddicth games.

Iris was thrilled about her new beginning. Unfortunately, the only thing that was getting worst as the days were passing by, was the disputes which she had with Oliver, and the biggest of them was just a couple of days ago.

They were at her house sitting in the couch reading and speaking about their new home and the upcoming engagement party they had to be. Iris could tell that Oliver felt jealous and a bit irritated about Harry's engagement, because he believed that this party should have been theirs and not Harry's and Ginny's.

It was around 11 o' clock at night when the doorbell rang. When Iris opened the door she found none other than Professor Severus Snape standing in front of her in the doorstep.

Severus had brought her a really important package that arrived for her in Hogwarts. He stayed for a while in order to speak with Oliver and say few things with Iris but afterwards, when Iris invited him to spend the night in her house with them, because it was already late for him to travel but kindly refused. Inside him, he was screaming "Yes I want to stay, I need to see my friend, my family" but he knew that he should not cause any problem to Iris and took his leave.

Then Severus left Oliver started yelling and screaming that Iris did many things without even asking him or consider his opinion, like she did few minutes ago when she offered to Snape shelter for the night. He even accused Iris that she was spending more time in Hogwarts than with him. Oliver was blinded by jealousy when she asked Iris if she and professor Snape were lovers, if she was cheating on him behind his back. He was out of control, clearly.

Iris kicked him out of her house immediately, saying that Snape is her family, that she loves him and that Snape would always be part of her life, regardless the fact if Oliver liked him or not.

Iris had not an easy night that day and thankfully they had spoken about it yesterday and Oliver seemed to have understood that she was saying. They had their disputes but Iris believed that Oliver could overcome his prejudice and jealous against any male human being and he would be once more the great man that she knew and she loved.

Indeed that day Oliver had overreacted but he was blinded by jealous and she had hurt Maya is the most disgraceful way. Maya forgave him but he could not forgive himself.

Maya reminded him that he should not get angry with everything she said or did, without thinking first her side, without thinking that afterwards his words are going to hurt them both. That day he had the worst reaction ever. He knew how essential Severus Snape was to Maya, so why he could not deal with it?

"Why I have to be so silly every time she speaks about professor Snape? Why?" Oliver was keep asking himself while he was packing some of this clothes.

"I overreacted that time too, too…" murmured Oliver and that was his problem. Why every single time that he was talking with Maya, he had to overreact in one or other way?

Oliver knew that she was a free spirit and a person with strong will but in the same time she had great love and compassion in her heart for everyone in this world. Nevertheless, then their conversations reached the "Snape thing" , as he was calling it, he was really annoyed. Oliver had use to believe that he was like a big brother to her, but he had to admit that he felt jealous about the way that Maya was looked up to professor Snape and for the way, the attention he was giving to her.

In their few encounters Oliver had managed to identify something more in Snape's words about Maya. He was talking about her like she was the only reason for him to be alive. That the only purpose in his life was to ensure her true happiness. She was his only friend and it was crystal real that he was longing for her happiness and that was understandable.

Oliver felt ashamed of himself. He should never have crossed that line. He accused Maya for being lovers with Snape only her actions towards himself was so full of love. He had hurt her and he had forgiven him again…

"Oliver Wood you are a classic fool!" confessed.

"You should not let this woman to walk away from you. You love her, she loves you but she needs more time to adapt to the new situation. So give her some space, let her be the wonderful person she is and do not repress her" Oliver sail while he was closing his final box.

Tomorrow morning they were going to transfer their stuff to their new home and in the evening they had Harry's and Ginny's engagement party. Oliver was happy at last!

The only thing that he did not know was that his happiness was about to be tested in the next twenty-four hours.

* * *

It was a splendid day! A sunny day of July perfect for an engagement party.

Iris and Oliver had left from their new house in order to get ready because they did not had the time to unpack their clothes for the party that was taking place to Ginny's house.

Oliver arrived first. The Weasleys had placed an enormous tent in the garden and there were a variety of drinks and canapés for the guests. Oliver went to congratulate and wish to Harry only to see that half of their Hogwarts classmates and Quiddicth teammates were there. Even the members of the Order of the Phoenix had gathered to honor the couple but Maya was not there yet.

Oliver and Harry were talking about their new apartment when a highly important guest arrived.

Severus Snape was walking towards to their side. The rest of the guest could even see that he was pleased, even happy for being there.

"Mr. Potter congratulations" said to Harry as they were sacking hands.

"Thank you professor. I wish the best for you too" Harry replied to Severus Snape. Harry knew very well that this man who was standing right in front of his was the reason that he was alive today.

Professor Snape turned to Oliver and talked to him;

"Good evening Mr. Wood Where is Iris? Didn't she come with you?" Severus asked Oliver, amazed by the fact that he could neither hear her voice neither sense her presence in the place.

"Good afternoon professor. Maya will be here in a few minutes. She need quite some time to pick something to wear because with the moving in our new house she did not have the time to select her dress…But you know how the girls are.. "Oliver said smiling.

"Well if I were you Mr. Oliver, I would not call Iris a woman because she is not a girl" Snape told him and left to speak with Arthur and Molly Weasley.

The beast of anger waked up inside Oliver again. Few minutes after that Iris arrived to the Burrow. She was wearing a wonderful, breathtaking blue mini-dress and she had her hair dark straight falling to the earth. The only jewelry she had was two rings in her fingers. Harry recognized the one and Severus the other.

Iris waved at Oliver and walked to Severus and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

The green beast in Oliver's chest grew stronger.

Iris greeted them and after a while Oliver come along. The other three left them alone. They exchanged few words in tense and Oliver left really annoyed and nervous. Severus came along only to find Iris in terrible condition.

"What happened Iris?"

"He said that my dress is too sexy and he ordered me to change it… he ordered me Severus, Oliver ordered me" Iris said almost crying. "He is jealous again, but I don't get it"

"Iris please calm down, if you wish I could speak to him" Severus offered to Iris.

"No! It is not your problem to solve it Sev. It's ours but thank you" Iris said to Severus and she hugged him right in front of the other guests. She had no problem to face them all only to protect her friendship with Severus Snape. Iris felt f relieved now that she had her friend by her side.

When Oliver saw that scene became furious.

"Maya can we talk privately? Now? " Oliver asked her.

"Yes, let's go there" said Iris pointing a place at the end of the tent close to the entrance of the house. Harry and Ginny were near but not close to them.

"Tell me Oliver, what's going on?" she asked

"What's going on? Firstly, your dress far too sexy and secondly you hugged Snape in front of the other people. What should I think? What they will think?" Oliver asked her angrily.

"Well Severus is my friend, is the only family that I have, so forgive me but I will hug him wherever I like regardless who is in front of is. He is my FAMILY!" Iris proclaimed.

"Then you prefer him instead of me!" declared Oliver.

"Have you lost your mind, haven't you? He is a piece of me thus I cannot deny him only because you want me to do so Oliver. I want you both in my life, you don't see that?" Iris asked Oliver.

"Yes I can see that. I can see that you want an official boyfriend and a secret lover in your life too"

"Oliver, I am really tired of this. I have nothing more to say. You are jealous and I do not understand. I see you are mad about something and Severus is not that something. Please go inside for a while and when you are back to your senses come out again. I will wait you", Iris advised Oliver.

Iris walked away and went to Severus Snape to calm her down. Severus was talking with Harry and Ginny had entered to the house some minutes ago.

"Iris, give the man his time. He is in love and he is jealous all the time" Harry said to Iris.

"He is possessive and I hate that" remark Iris.

It had been about ten minutes and neither Oliver neither Ginny had returned so Harry and Iris went to look for them. When Harry found Ginny she told them that she was looking for one of her teammates in the Holyhead Harpies. Iris notice from the kitchen's window a small room in the backward and somehow she knew that they had to go there, that she had to go there.

She approached carefully the room that should be a kind of a store. There was almost no light. She could hear a woman moaning and when she opened the door saw the unexpected.

Oliver kissing with passion another woman and not only that… He was getting ready to made love to her… his hand was under that woman's skirt when Oliver stopped saying;

"No I cannot do this. Sorry, sorry I am in love with somebody; I cannot betray her in that way" said Oliver as he was zipping his trousers. He turned to go but the only thing that he saw were Iris and Harry looking at him speechless.

Tears filled Iris green eyes and Harry was holding her so she could not collapse.

"Maya, I didn't do anything…I am..." but he stopped speaking because Iris bursted into tears and she started running away.

Oliver run behind her. Harry had not realized yet that had happened. Nobody in the party understood anything, nobody except Severus Snape who asked where Iris was. Harry explained everything to Severus knowing that he was the only person in this world that could find her. Severus knew where to search for her. He was the only man that he would not allow to anyone to hurt Iris more.

Oliver had surrendered to the sin and that pain was enough for Iris. Harry knew that Snape would not permit to her pain to continue. He was capable to protect her at all cost.

Only Severus knew where she could be… only Severus knew where to look for his friend, for his Iris.

* * *

**A.N.: Tell me what you think, I really looking forward to you inputs.**

**I have not abandon this story. I will write but it will take more time!**

**Until the next chapter then! Have great time!**


	10. More than a Feeling

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ORIGINALLY CREATED BY J.K. ROWLING**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND I CAN ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND THE CHARACTERS MADE BY ME. NO MONETARY GAIN IS MADE OF THIS STORY AND IS NOT INTENDED TO.**

**A.N.: Here I give you my birthday present, a new chapter! **

**I know that some of you may hate me by now because of what Oliver did to Iris, but I had promised a great twist in the story…but it does not mean that we have an ending already… there are many things to come.. **

**Thanks for your support through the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**More than a feeling**

Oliver was furious. Iris not only spoke first to Snape when she arrived at the party, but she also hugged him in front of the others! What they would think? He was furious and mad with her super sexy dress. Oliver Wood was jealous because every man in the party would be looking to his girlfriend.

Oliver entered in the house and he started a conversation with a girl that was sitting in the living room. She was one of Ginny's teammates. They could completely understand each other. Iris knew many things about Quidditch but she always seemed to not care that much about it.

They talked for a couple minutes when she started making more personal questions…She told him that she had some veela origins and Oliver told her that he is completely jealous of his girlfriend because every time she walks in a room everybody notice certain parts o her body.

Their conversation ended when Oliver mentioned that Iris was talking al the time about another man. The girl, who from the very beginning liked Oliver very much, somehow convinced him that his girlfriend had an erotic affair with the other man and only one thing he could do in order to feel better…

The next minute they were in the backyard, in a room that it seem as a shortage store. They were kissing passionately and she unzipped his trousers.

"I want you…" she whispered in his ear and then it hit Oliver a badly realization.

"What I am doing? What? I am not in love with this woman, I love Iris" Oliver thought and he stopped.

"I cannot do that Jessica.. I am in love with another woman. I am sorry" Oliver said. He pulled off, he zipped his trousers and he turned to go.

He froze. In the entrance were standing Iris and Harry. His world faded away when he saw into Iris's eyes. Her eyes were full of disappointment, sorrow and tears. Tears that he had provoke. His heart broke down. Iris was falling apart right in front of his eyes because of his stupid mistake.

He was breaking down because he had surrendered to the sin. He didn't resist to the temptation and now he was the one who was breaking down two hearts: Iris's and his.

He managed to say no word when Iris left running from the store. Oliver started running behind her. The only thing that he was repeating to himself was:

"You are a fool! You are a fool! "

* * *

Harry was in shock. He had no idea what to say or how to justify Iris's and Oliver's departure from the engagement party. The only thing he knew for sure was that Iris was heart broken and that she was going to need all the help she could get in the world.

When he returned to the party Severus Snape asked him where Iris was.

"I'll be with you in few seconds professor" Harry replied to him and went to Ginny to tell her that Iris and Oliver had left because something had happened to Oliver's father thus they had to leave.

Afterwards, Harry went back to professor Snape,

"So Mr. Potter, where Iris is?" Severus asked eagerly

Harry was not that sure what to tell him. He acknowledged how Iris felt about professor Snape, but what about Snape's feelings towards Iris?

"She left professor. She left few minutes ago" Harry said to him.

"Why? What happened to her?" Severus asked again.

" I am not sure if I am the right person to tell you what happened professor" Harry admitted.

"So, actually something happened! Please Potter tell me! I need to know what I can do to help Iris, my friend, my only family…my only companion…"

Harry was looking at him without saying anything.

"_He is my family Harry, the only family I ever had_", Iris's words were echoing inside Harry's mind.

"Professor please be calm. He betrayed her. Oliver betrayed Iris by kissing another woman and not only that…he betrayed her. We saw them… Iris is broken and I have no idea where she could be. Please professor, go after her. I know very well how important she is to you, I know how essential you are to her. You are her only family, sir. You are the only man in this world who can find her, who can truly help her" Harry finished his words, relieved that he had spoken the truth to professor Snape.

Severus Snape understood completely that Harry was saying and he was right about that. He knew where to find Iris. He knew how he could help her this time.

Iris was heart broken and there were only two places where she could be. Severus would start from the first. The village by the sea where they met for the very first time more than a decade ago…

* * *

Iris was desperate. She could feel her heart tearing apart in millions pieces every second.

The day when her life with life supposed to begin, her life ended. Oliver's action was unforgivable. His betrayal took the life out of her body.

Iris felt like a sea in a summer storm, her mind was spinning rapidly… she could not face he fact that Oliver betrayed her. She even felt guilty for letting Oliver to do so…Iris held no explanation. The event was recent and she would need her time to recover from her wounds.

Today her life begun because when life is full of lemons and difficulties the most important thing in life is showing up.

* * *

Severus had just left from the small village in the coast. Iris wasn't there but he had the chance to recall the summers, the moments they had spend there together.

Severus Snape remembered clearly the first time they met. He had been bewitched by her, by her wit and her kind spirit.

He could not either deny that as the ears passed by Iris became much more like Lily. However, their differences where obvious, but of course he couldn't be neutral in his judgment. Lily and Iris were his friends, Lily was the woman that he had loved for many years, and she was the woman of his life as he used to believe and Iris… what Iris was?

That was the great question.

Iris was many things to him. She was his family and his best friend, she was the only person in the world who could understand him totally and she was the only one who kept faith on him when everybody else accusing him of being a murderer.

Iris kept faith on him beside the fact that he had hurt her terribly.

Severus loved her for sure but he had doubts if he should go further with their relation. He had finally realized that Lily had been a great part in his life, but Iris had now the greatest part in his miserable life.

He knew very well that if the circumstances where different Iris would be his now, and he would belonged to Iris heart and soul.

Severus left from the village and the following day he traveled to a place equally important to Iris. When he observed the horizon he could say with the utmost certainty why Iris loved so much Ireland. That country had a unique landscape.

* * *

Iris needed a place to think a place to hide. A place that no one knew she would hide. That place was the magical community of druids in Ireland. That was the place where she had hid herself the previous two times…that was the place where she needed to be that time too.

The first time she had been hiding in Ireland was after her seventeen birthdays and the terrible fight she had with Severus. There she realized how deeply in love she was with him, she realized that whatever had happened between her and Severus was mainly her fault…a foolish teenage fault.

The second time that Iris had been in Ireland was two years ago some months before the final battle in Hogwarts.

That time she had been seriously injured in a fight with Deatheaters and Severus begged her to go in a place where she could be safe until she recovered from her wounds. Severus begged her to stop trying to kill herself. Severus begged her to be safe because he cared about her. Severus again…

In Ireland Iris acknowledged Oliver's feeling towards her for the very first time and she decided that if she survived the final battle she could give him a chance to conquer her.

That time was completely different.

Iris was trying to understand what she did wrong, what she had done to turn Oliver away from her, but still she had no idea what she was going to do now. Her new life, their new life supposed to be starting today but Oliver destroyed everything.

Iris needed some time to figure out some things…She needed to find the strength to speak to Oliver but she did not know where she could find that strength.

Iris had approached to the house in the center of the village. Her steps were slow and heavy. She knocked the door and when the door opened the woman told her;

"Iris, my child, we were expecting you. Come in my dear" Alisa told her.

"What do you mean? How you were expecting me? " Iris asked surprised.

"She wants to say that, I have already informed them that you would come here" a deep male voice came from behind.

Iris turned only to see Severus Snape standing right in front of her. When she saw him she burst into tears and run upstairs to the room she usually used when she was there.

"Excuse me; I will go to check on her. My poor friend had an extremely hard day" Severus said and went upstairs to comfort Iris.

When Severus entered the room he found Iris crying on the bed.

He sat next to her and he placed her in his arms. Iris continued weeping until she fell asleep in his hug.

* * *

Oliver was in their "new house". He was so mad with himself, he never meant to hurt Iris-Maya but he actually did it.

He was furious because he did not even think before act and that was so childish from his behalf. He was saying that he loved her, so how, why he did that to her? Just because the other girl charmed him? Just because her veela blood attracted him?

"No! No! I should not have to do this! She is my love… I need her in my life, I cannot live without her, and Maya is my world… why I have to be so idiot? Why?" Oliver asked himself.

"I have to find her! I have to find her and explain to her what happened. I have to beg for forgiveness… she is my world"

Oliver was repeating all the time. He was weeping. His eyes were red and he could barely see from the tears that covered his eyes.

He looked on the mirror in the wall; "Oliver Wood, you are an idiot! You should be ashamed of yourself! You have to search for her, you must find her. Yes, I must find Maya, but from where I should start my research?" asked his reflection in the mirror.

Oliver Wood had no idea where Iris could be. They had an affair for more than a year and he did not know where to look for her.

* * *

A sunshine entered from the window and the summer breeze entered the room.

Iris woke up after almost ten hours of sleep but she didn't open her eyes immediately. She could feel nothing expect of one thing; protection. She could feel protection and security for an inexplicable reason.

When she opened her swollen eyes from the tears she saw Severus Snape holding her in his arms and Severus that moment was looking outside, to the wonderful sunrise that everyone in this room could see from the opened window. Severus had not realized that Iris was awake.

Iris by his look could tell that he was thinking something intensively and from his red and tired eyes she could also say that Severus haven't slept all night long in order to look after her.

Severus was there for her…Severus, her watchful protector, her family, her best friend… Iris knew very well that her live would start again and she needed him by her side through the depths of high and low. Iris needed him in her life and Severus need her in his life too.

"Severus…" Iris whispered softly.

"Iris, my Iris, how are you?" Severus asked her.

"You are here Severus..you are here… Now I am fine, I know that I can give a million battles if I have you by my side" Iris said and few teardrops fell from her gorgeous eyes.

Severus smiled back to her; "No, my dear, I can stand everything if I have you by my side".

Iris smiled for first time after so many hours. It was the first time that Severus saw Iris in such terrible condition. He was devastated by that. When Iris had fallen asleep he accused himself for provoking to her that pain in the past, because he could tell that Iris was like that when they had their huge fight. When Iris smiled to him his entire world lighted up.

"Iris, what do you want me to do for you?"

"Sev, I want you to promise me that we will never going to fall apart again. I have lost Oliver.. I could not even bear it if I lose us too… " Iris said and her eyes covered with tears one more time.

"I will always be by your side my dear friend" Severus Snape replied honestly to her.

"How I move forward Severus? How? How did you moved on when Lily married James, how you moved on?" Iris asked him and now she knew how Severus had felt when he lost Lily.

"Iris, Iris listen to me. It's not the same thing. Lily and I… we did not have a relationship..we could but I made a mistake that I tried to rectify. However, the question lies upon you. Do you want to forgive Oliver? You love him so deeply, so endlessly so you could even forgive that he did? " Severus asked her trying to make her think more.

"I have no idea Severus. I need my time to think, to feel… I have many things to consider" Iris replied uncertainty.

She could not say for sure what she was going to do, but for the time being she had made her mind, she would stay with Severus in Spinner's End. Only with him she felt the strength she needed in order to face the whole situation.

Iris asked him to arrange everything for her and the house where she had move in with Oliver few hours ago. She asked Severus to go there and collect her belongings and transport them in her quarters in Hogwarts. Iris also asked Severus not to say anything if he would meet Oliver.

Severus accepted the task gladly. There was nothing in the world that he couldn't do for Iris. She had saved his life; she had saved him from the hell. Severus Snape could do everything for her happiness. His happiness, theirs happiness.

Yes that day Severus could say for sure that Iris meant to him more than a friend, more than a family. What Severus Snape felt for Iris was more than a simple feeling.

His heart tore apart when he saw her crying over Oliver's deed. That night he could feel her heart biting while he was holding her in his arms.

Yes, Severus knew very well what he had to do. He had to help her heal her wounds, to restore what she had lost… he had to remind to Iris the love that she held for him deep down in her heart.

He had to make her to fall in love with him again, because Severus loved Iris in a romantic way too and that was growing stronger inside him, only that he couldn't admit it.

The only thing that Severus did not acknowledged was that Iris never stopped to love him…

* * *

**A/N: Tell me that are you thinking. Exams in the university start in few days, but I think I will post one more chapter in June.. I believe during the exams is a very lucrative period to write.. **


	11. Falling Apart

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters originally created by J.. All rights go to their respective owners and I can only own the plot and the characters made by me. No monetary gain is made of this story and is not intended to! **

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Here I give you the new chapter. **

**Dear anonymous friend, Iris is three almost for years older than Harry. She was born in 1977 thus now she is 23 years old because the story is in 2000. **

**As far as why someone would choose Severus Snape over Oliver Wood, Severus is Iris's family and Iris had been in love with Severus for many years. However, I never said that Iris has chosen yet, we are long road out of her choice...**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Falling Apart **

Oliver stayed a week in their new apartment waiting or Iris to come but it was pointless. He returned to his house and he explained to his parents that he had broken down with Iris because he had hurt her in the most disgraceful way and that he would stay with them.

His parents were in shock. They never expected their son to do something like that to the woman that he loved, to the woman who they hoped to become their daughter in law one day.

Mr. and Mrs. Wood loved Iris as a person and appreciate the fact that she was such a devoting person to the people that she loved. They had seen that she love Oliver truly and they believed that they would be the happiest parents in the world if their son one day would marry that gifted woman and witch.

Nevertheless, Oliver was their son and they had to support him in this difficult hour and stand by his side. They had to help him endure the pain that he had provoked to himself and to Iris of course, but at the same time they knew that they had to let Oliver to make up for his mistakes. His was a grown up man and he had to face his mistakes by himself.

Oliver understood completely what his parents were saying. He had to grow up finally. He had to find Iris – Maya and explain to her that what happened was nothing to him. He had to find her and ask for her forgiveness. However, the first thing he had to do was to go to their apartment and pick up his stuff. Afterwards, he could find a way to bring Iris back to him.

* * *

Today was the day that Iris and Severus would return from Ireland in England. Today Iris would go to stay in Spinner's End with Severus before they both go to Hogwarts for the new teaching year which was going to start in three weeks.

Severus had stayed with her all this time in order to reassure that she would not do anything foolish. He could not risk loosing her again. She had already paid enough for her mistakes.

When they arrived to his house Iris felt a strange feeling in her heart. It had been many years since the last time she was there… the day that Severus had returned healthy and alive after the Great Battle in Hogwarts. That day she had practically abandoned him when he asked her to stay, because she could not stand to loose him again. Iris could not stand if Lily intervened their relationship again. She was deeply in love with Severus and as she had told him that day she was extremely vulnerable when she was around him so she left in order to heal herself, in order to protect her heart from another break down and now she was returning to Severus's house with a melted heart, a melted heart that Oliver's deeds provoked.

When Iris entered the house she was surprised to see Severus had changed the interior of his house. She could see that the house was more alive than it had been the previous years, she could she that Severus wanted to move on with his life.

Severus led her to the master bedroom and he opened her door.

"You will stay here" Severus announced to Iris.

"No way Severus! That's your bedroom, you will stay here. I will be sleeping in the guest room" Iris proclaimed.

"Guest room is for the guests as you have just said and you are not a guest in my house, in your house" Severus said to her looking Iris straight away in her eyes. His sincerity disarmed her as always.

Iris could feel her heart melting from happiness when Severus said that his house was her house too. It was clear to both of them that they were family and that they could anything in order to protect each other.

Iris smiled happily back to him and when she replied;

"As you wish my friend. Now I will go to make dinner tell me that your heart desires the most? "

Severus gave no answer and he turned away. Iris could say that she saw him blushing…

After few minutes Iris went downstairs and went to the kitchen but she could not find anything to cook.

"Severus, I believe that you should have told me that you have nothing that we can eat" Iris laughed and said to him that she would go to a grocery store to shop something to cook.

"Iris are you sure that you want to do that?" Severus asked her

"Absolutely, I need to so something the days that I will stay here and please not be afraid my cooking is not that bad… I have really improved the last ten years… " Iris said smiling to Severus.

"Well, for my shake I hope so" Severus smiled back to her.

"Oh, really? In case something happens I can brew you a potion and you know how excellent I am in that"

Severus and Iris began laughing. She had not laughed for a week…after some minutes Severus notice some teardrops falling from her eyes but he said no word about it, but instead he asked her;

"What you want me to do until you come back from the grocery store?"

"There is only one thing that I want you to do. I want you to go to the apartment to collect my staff and talk with the owner and tell him that I will not stay there after all. If he asks about Oliver said to her that you do not know what he will do" Iris replied to Severus.

"Alright Iris, I will go for your belongings and you will go for food. I believe that I will be back in two hours" Severus said to her and he left.

Iris felt a strange feeling as she saw him leaving from his house. It was the first time that Iris knew that Severus would return to his house in few hours.. She knew that he would come back to her.

Iris took her bag and when shopping the materials she needed in order to cook for Severus a special dinner.

* * *

Severus was in Hogsmeade, in the apartment that Iris had rent with Oliver. When he entered the house the first thing he saw was the fire place and the book shelves around it. However, one thing attracted his attention; the two photographs that there were near to the fireplace. One was with Iris and Oliver at Oliver's birthdays and the other one was with Iris and him at Iris's seventeen birthdays.

From all the things that she could place there she had chosen to place a photograph that was picturing them. Severus was touched.

He took his wand and cast a summoning charm in order to collect Iris belongings from the living room and then he proceeded to the other rooms. His job was pretty easy because as he had suspected Iris had already casted an identification spell to her belongings. One more time he marveled her mind. She was the brightest minds he has ever known.

Severus gathered her packages and he counted them, ten large trunks were what Iris had transferred there. How in the world he supposed to carry them to his house?

Severus smiled again. Iris had done the undetectable extension charm in order to bring all this stuff here and that was he was going to do right now. He only needed a bag from Iris's wardrobe and he had just found the right one. The tiny black handbag that he had gave many years ago. Severus was aware that this was the bag that Iris normally used for the undetectable extension charm because that was the purpose that Severus had given it to her.

Ten minutes after that he was ready to go. The undetectable extension charm was a piece of cake for Severus, he was after all the Half-Blood Prince.

The hardest thing that he had to do tough was to speak with the owner. He explained to him that Iris would not returned there and that he had to speak with Oliver Wood if he needed to clarify the whole situation.

Severus Snape was ready to leave from the house then he noticed one thing; the photograph that was picturing Iris and Oliver still was in the book self. Severus seemed surprised by the fact that only the picture with him and Iris was in Iris's stuff. Obviously the other belonged to Oliver.

Severus left from Hogsmeade and apparated near to his house and while he was approaching on the front door his could smell a variety of scents coming outside.

When he entered to his house he found a table full of food and his favorite sweet; lemon pie because like Iris he was not so fond of sweet candies, he preferred cakes that was a little bit bitter or crabbed, and Iris was making the best lemon pie in the entire world.

Iris kissed him on the chick and that was the first action of affection towards Severus after long time. She felt her heart biting faster, Severus was so many things to her.

Severus fetched some red wine from his cellar and they began dinning like the old times. He knew Iris so many years that he could tell that she was a piece of him. Iris could say that everything would be different now that Severus was by her side. She had to come over Oliver and she would accomplish that too.

* * *

Few minutes after Severus Snape left Hogsmeade, Oliver Wood arrived there.

He went to the house to collect his things. When he entered the apartment Oliver observed that some things were missing. He went to the bedroom and saw that Iris's clothes were not there anymore.

"Iris must collect them while I was gone" he said and he started packing his own clothes and personal things. Two hours later he had finished and he was in the living room ready to leave, when he noticed that Iris had collected her photograph with professor Snape but not theirs…

Oliver became furious; "Very well, Iris, one more time you are making clear that you prefer him over me… very well…"

However, after some minutes he realized that Iris had come to claim only what belonged to her and he was the one who placed that photograph there. Oliver took it with him and left to meet the owner.

"Mr. Smith, I am here to inform you that we will not stay at your house. My girlfriend and I…we broke up as she may already told you when she came to collect her belongings" Oliver said to the owner with a sorrowful look.

"I am sorry to hear it Mr. Wood, Mrs. Morrigan did not say anything to me because she sent somebody else to collect her things" Mr. Smith replied.

" Who? " Oliver asked surprised.

"None other than the living hero of the Second Wizarding War; Professor Severus Snape himself came here and talk to me" he said to him.

Oliver said no word and he let. He felt betrayed… above all people she had chosen Snape to comfort her pain; she had chosen him to go to their apartment… Why in the world she had to choose him to do that too?

Oliver was mad and frustrated. He could not understand why above all people Snape had to come first. He was mad but when he reached his home he had understood why Iris had sent Severus Snape to Hogsmeade. Iris had no other in this world expect Severus; it was naturally that she would ask his help.

Oliver had made his mind. He knew very well were he could find Iris; in Hogwarts when the new teaching year would start.

* * *

The last weeks of August passed quickly and Iris had transfer some of her things to Hogwarts and others back to her house.

Severus had really helped her during that period and now that they where going to Hogwarts she felt that she was ready to have a first talk with Oliver. She believed that she could handle it.

On August thirty she moved in Hogwarts and she was satisfied by the fact that she had managed to rearrange her dorms as she liked them. Reforming dorms that are not used for so many centuries is not that easy as may somebody think. The reformation of Helena's Ravenclaw dorms, which now Iris were using took her almost a week but Iris was proud of her work because she had managed to restore part of their former glory, the Grey Lady had helped her too in her task.

When Severus entered her rooms marveled what she had done.

"Iris, you have made a wonderful work here" he said to her.

"Thank you, Severus. I really love my rooms… I have view in the grounds and part of them in under the lake… it's pretty amazing" Iris underlined to Severus.

"Thankfully, I can apparate inside the castle so I can be in my time in the classes because my rooms are located farther than the others in the castle" Iris said relieved.

"Yes that's good indeed" Severus agreed.

"Severus, I will only give permission to you to enter in my rooms. You would be the only one, except me, who could enter here when I am absent or if I need anything… " Iris confessed to him.

Severus said no word. He could see that Iris would not be calm unless he accepted her proposition. Severus smiled back to her accepting in this way her offer.

The new teaching year was about to start and it was going to be extremely interesting.

* * *

The first day of the lessons was unique for Iris. She had taught History of Magic in combination of Defense Against Dark Arts and some useful healing tricks to the students.

She had talked with professor Binns and Severus in order to be sure that she would teach subjects that the students had not taught already by them.

It was really great when she entered for first time the class. She had lesson with the seventh year's students, who would have more intensive lessons due to the fact that they need to know more things before their graduation. Her lesson lasts two hours and professor Snape was with her because they would make a healing potion.

"Good morning Professor!" greeted her all of them.

"Good morning, my name is Iris I am here to share my knowledge about the magic all over the world with you. Today we will brew a potion, with the help of professor Snape. Beware, though, it's a potion that professor Snape will also ask in his class so be sure to learn it as better you can not only for that, but because practically it can heal almost every wound in you body. " Iris said to her students while Severus was entering into the class.

"Excuse me professor, but if we are going to brew that potion for professor Snape, why we have to do that here too?" a student asked her

"Because Mr. White, not all of you are taking my classes and we believe that it is better if everybody knows how to create that ancient healing potion" Severus's Snape voice came from the back of the class and all the students jumped off from their seats as he heard his voice.

"Good morning professor Snape, I am glad to have you in my class, please do be seated until I explain them the properties and the ingredients of this potion" Iris smiled to Severus and he beckoned to her affirmatively.

When the class was over Iris gave them the bibliography that she had for that potion and she asked them to write an essay about the potion until the following lesson.

Iris and Severus were walking towards to the Great Hall when a house elf come to her and gave her a letter. She opened it and she started reading.

Severus could tell that something important was happening.

"It's from Oliver, Severus. He says that he is sorry and he wants us to speak… he said that he is going to come in the castle tomorrow… " Iris said to Severus.

"My friend, are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her.

"Yes, I need to speak to him; I need to learn why he did what he did" Iris added.

They remained in silence until they reach the Great Hall. Iris bided farewell to him and she went to meet the Headmistress. They year that it had just started was going to be fabulous.

* * *

Iris was worrying about her meeting with Oliver. They had decided to meet near to Hogwarts Lake so they could be alone. Iris was already there when Oliver arrived.

When she saw him her heart started biting faster and faster and some tears covered her gorgeous green eyes. They were looking each other in the eyes for about ten minutes.

"Maya…" Oliver managed to say.

"I am here to hear you" she told him.

" My love that girl meant nothing to me. I was just jealous…I was mad that you greeted first professor Snape and not me… I am jealous…I cannot stand anybody else to be around you…" Oliver admitted.

"Oliver, the previous months you had been extremely possessive about me. I do not belong to anybody, I belong to myself. " Iris said.

"You know very well that Severus is the only family I have. Our family comes first, remember? You told me that… family comes first and Severus is my family… I greeted him first because I was with you before the party and I would be afterwards. That's no excuse for you to telling me that because I greeted Severus first, you almost made love to another woman" Iris said angrily.

"That girl charmed me Maya…she had veela traits." Oliver replied back.

"Please Oliver, that's not an excuse for you. If you loved me enough, or better if you had faith in me you would not fall for her… what she told you, what she told you in order to convince you that you desire her? What?" Iris screamed to him.

"I…I told her that you had hugged another man…I mentioned that every time we spoke you spoke about him too. Therefore, she convinced me that you were cheating on me with that other guy and that I should pay you back with her" Oliver said ashamed of himself, ashamed of his deed.

"Why you are so jealous about Severus Oliver? Why? I had chosen you, you were my boyfriend and we were ready to take our relationship one step forward. Why you had to be so stubborn? Severus is my family; he is my only friend… " Iris repeated one more time to Oliver. She was really tired of this.

"Are you sure? I mean are you sure that you are not in love with him?" Oliver asked her.

Iris did not speak immediately. When she finally spoke she said to Oliver;

"Oliver listen to me, what I have with Severus is more than a simple bond, more than a simple feeling. We both were lonely for a long time and we stood one to each other in times when nobody else was there for us. However, I had chosen you. I became your girlfriend because I felt something stronger into my heart… I chose you because that was I wanted… and you that did you did? You betrayed me because a girl tricked you? That was childish and foolish Oliver, and in my life I need, I want a man who thinks before act. I do not know if I can forgive you… I do not know if I want to… you betrayed us and that hurts the most" Iris said to him.

"You betrayed us and now you are here asking for forgiveness; forgiveness that I am not sure if I can give you. Oliver, make me see that you have grown up…make me see again the man that you truly are" Iris confessed to him and she left crying without saying anything more.

Oliver had left speechless and dormant. Iris's words were echoing in his mind. He sat for a while in the bench and thought what Iris was saying to him. After a while Oliver started walking towards the castle, he needed to find her.

Meanwhile, Iris had already reached the castle and she was walking or better running to her room crying when she met Severus in the way to his chambers that was few meters away from her.

"Iris what's going on?" Severus asked her worried.

"It happened that the reason that Oliver almost cheated on me was because I greeted you first in the party, because I talked about you frequently… because he is to stubborn to accept that he is jealous of you…Severus he hurt me because a veela girl convinced him that I was cheating on him with you… I cannot believe what is happening to me… " Iris confessed sobbing.

Severus hugged her and helped her to reach her bedchambers.

"Why he believed that we had an affair?" Severus asked her.

"I have no idea Severus. I have explained to him that you are my family, that you are my only friend …he knew that we have a special bond" Iris replied back to him.

"Iris did you ever told him that you were in love with me?" Severus asked her.

"No Severus, no, because this information belongs to me…to you…Oliver had nothing to do with what I felt or I feel for you… Severus you know very well that I chose Oliver over you when you kissed me after the second anniversary… I chose to move on because I knew that Oliver loved me and trusted me and I felt so nice to be with him" Iris confessed to Severus crying.

"Iris, do you love him?' Severus asked her.

"I am not sure if I still love him…" Iris said.

"Iris, are you still in love with me" Severus asked her looking her into her eyes.

"I have loved you since I was a girl Severus, but right now I do not know what I want… " Iris confessed to him while she was wiping her tears away.

Severus embraced her firmly. He wanted to protect her. He wanted to give a million of fights in order to keep her safe and happy. Suddenly, without knowing why Severus held her head and kept a strong eye- contact with Iris.

Some minutes after, Severus kissed her on the mouth and Iris kissed him back.

A strong but sweet and eternal kiss that unfortunately somebody interrupted when knocked the door. Iris and Severus broke their kiss. Their breaths were steady and still and they kept their eye- contact until Iris managed to say

"Yes, please come in"

Oliver Wood walked in the room.

* * *

**A/N: I believe that the exams are really productive period for me... Well tell me your thoughts. **

**Next chapter will be hopefully post after 28 of June**


	12. Revelations Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters originally created by ****J.K. ROWLING.**** All rights go to their respective owners and I can only own the plot and the characters made by me. No monetary gain is made of this story and is not intended to!**

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Here I give you the new chapter.**

**It's a shorter one but I promise that I will give you something really good to the following.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Revelations Day**

Oliver entered the room and saw Severus standing in front of Iris. He had left astonished by the view. He could never imagine the day that he would walk in Maya's room and would find another man except him there with her. His suspicious grew stronger and stronger as the moments passing by without hearing an excuse from her lips.

Oliver could feel that there was a great tension between her and professor Snape. He could swear that Snape's eyes was burning and longing to meet Iris's.

"Iris I want to talk with you" Oliver demand furious with his former professor expression for the woman that he thought that he loved.

Severus said no word, at least no spoken word to Oliver because Iris in his eyes could detect worry and sympathy for her. She was able to detect something more, something stronger in Severus sight when her eyes met his.

Before Severus closed the door behind him Oliver said;

"Why every single time that I want you, I need you with me you are with him" Oliver asked her without thinking for a second time what he had just said.

"He is a piece of me Oliver" Iris said disarmingly to Oliver and continue; "I cannot help it. He is a piece of me and you have to accept him or we are done forever" Iris said trembling a bit with her words. She hated to be absolute on whatever she discussed but when she was talking about Severus Snape she had no other option.

"But Iris why? Why you always choose Snape over me? I do not get that… why he is so special to you?" Oliver asked once more.

"You don't understand, do you? I have said that to you over a million times and still you don't get it! Severus Snape is my family, my friend. He was alone for many years and only I could feel him, only I could ease his pain and comfort his darkness… and he could do the same for me…we share a special bond. However, when it came to you, I chose you and not him but you ruined everything. You fade away Oliver, you… because you were worry all the time… because you are unsecure… because you do not want any other man by side even if that man is the only family that I have. You fade away Oliver" Iris was crystal clear to him. Her words were sharp but she could not hide what she felt.

Oliver became furious, mostly because Iris was right. It was his fault that they both were breaking down… it was his fault and he had nothing to say, so he used another tactic;

"I get that. He is your family but is he only a friend to you? Iris tell me the truth, is he in love with you? Are you in love with him? Is he comforting you in other way for our break up?" Oliver said and then he wished that he had never spoken those hurting and insulting words.

Iris reaction was simple. She became mad and she slapped him on the face saying;

"Not that is your business, but Severus is my first love. I love him in so many different and various ways that you will never be able to understand with your naïve mind how I feel for man. I wish that you were a man too and a mere child as it is proven. No we have no sexual relation but now you mentioning it, it would not be a bad idea… at least with him I already knew that I was second in his heart. With you believed differently… " Iris was furious and she was crying… she could not believe in her ears that the man with whom she had spend the previous year had insult her in that way.

Oliver said no word he just saw Iris running outside from her room in tears and he run one more time behind her, only to find her at the end of the corridor in Severus's Snape arms.

Severus was walking up and down the corridor waiting for Oliver to leave so he could speak to Iris, when he saw her running towards him with her green eyes filled with tears. Only when Iris reached his hug Severus noticed that her hair had a deep dark green color and but that he understood that Oliver had said something really awful to her.

When Oliver finally reached her the only thing he said was; "Again, after that you said to me you run to him…to his hug…and you want me to believe that you two are just friends" the green beast of jealously was growing bigger inside him.

That was the moment that Severus intervene for first time to a discussion that it was not his;

"Mr. Wood, please give her some space, some time to relax! You don't see that she is not in the state to say a word, not even arguing with anybody" Severus said hugging Iris firmly in order to calm her because she was sobbing in his arms and that was breaking his heart in thousand pieces.

"Do not tell me what to do! Is none of your business what we have to discuss with Maya!" Oliver answered back aggressively.

"Well, I expect that after a year with Iris-Maya you would have learn to read her colors, and I am speaking about her hair colors….it's a pity Mr. Wood… she loves you and you don't even know that right now she feels like the most horrible person in the entire world. A feeling that your disgraceful words provoked to her" Severus said looking Oliver straight in his eyes.

Oliver could tell that if professor Snape could use the Avada Kedavra he would use it now to him for hurting Iris.

"Why Snape? You know to read her colors?" Oliver asked and watched how tender Snape placed Iris in a chair that he had created with a spell.

Severus felt uncomfortable. It was the first time after the second war that a former student was addressing him like that;

" Yes Wood, I know her. I know the true her as you should know her. She is everything that I have in my life and I want her happy…Oliver I want her happy, everything that she has endorsed for me and for our friendship, she deserves the true happiness in her life, so please do not make the whole situation harder for her. Recognize your faults and try to amend. If she still wants you in her life, she will take you back" Severus advised Oliver.

Severus Snape was frank to Oliver. Oliver had to grown up and try to amend that was the right thing to do, but why, why in the name of God when he was saying all this things to Oliver he could feel his heart protesting? Why?

"Finally, I see the truth… you are so in love with her professor… you are so in love that you wish that I will give up any try to amend… no, I will not give you that pleasure.. I will fight for her… I will fight you.."Oliver said not being able to separate the love that Severus had for Iris from the erotic attraction that he believed that they had.

"You are a fool Mr. Wood! You are a fool! She loved you! She chose you! YOU! But what you are doing right now is not appropriate. You have broken her heart in so many pieces… Pieces that I will collect and help her restore but as a friend…" Severus said.

"But you will be pleased if you could help her in other way too? Am I correct?" Oliver asked him and his question was like he could read Severus's subconscious.

"Yes you are right. If she could open her heart to me again I would be more than willing to be hers." Severus confessed to Oliver not knowing how that answer came to his mind.

When Oliver heard Severus words he exploded and he punched him. The two men started fighting like kids when Iris, who was observing the dialogue between them all this time, intervene and stopped Oliver.

"If you ever dare to hit my friend again I promise I will kill you with my own hands" she was furious, she was seeing Oliver and she could not recognize the man that she had loved a year ago.

"So Maya you choose him" Oliver observed.

"It's Iris actually and yes now I choose Severus over you! what had happened to you Oliver, I do not recognize you anymore… you hit him…you hit him with no obvious reason.. He is my family and family comes first. You have made it clear that you do not accept him therefore you don't accept me. I can find another man to fall in love with but I cannot find another family… Get out and never come back" Iris was crying and her heart was tearing apart again.

Oliver said no word. He had nothing more to say. He had hurt her terribly but Iris was right, if he could not accept Severus, he could never accept her. He had a lot work to do with that. Oliver took a last glimpse of Iris before leaving the castle.

He saw Severus Snape hugging and comforting Iris and Iris crying in his arms. He saw that they truly had a unique bond but he was not sure if he could live with that. Oliver knew that he was long road out of his aim; to take Iris back.

* * *

**A/N: So tell me that you think. I still have exams in the university but I hope that I will give you one more chapter and the end of the following week…and that chapter will have a special moment for some of our heroes…**

**Till the next time**!


	13. Because of you

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters originally created by****J.K. ROWLING.****All rights go to their respective owners and I can only own the plot and the characters made by me. No monetary gain is made of this story and is not intended to!**

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Here I give you the new chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Because of you**

Oliver had left almost an hour ago from Hogwarts and his mind was working intensively thinking what he had to do in order to take back Iris. One image existed in his mind; Iris in Severus Snape's arms.

"_It's Iris actually and yes now I choose Severus over you! What happened to you Oliver, I do not recognize you anymore… you hit him…you hit him with no obvious reason.. He is my family and family comes first. You have made it clear that you do not accept him therefore you don't accept me. I can find another man to fall in love with but I cannot find another family… Get out and never come back" _ her words were echoing in his mind. Iris was right about him…

Unfortunately, for an inexplicable reason he had turned to be a monster full of jealously and selfish thoughts for the woman he loved; Iris- Maya. He knew very well that Severus Snape was her only family her only friend, he had witnessed her sacrificing try to save him during the final battle in Hogwarts some years ago and Iris had explained to him that Professor Snape was there for her when she had no other in the entire world.

He knew that they were part of each other's lives, so why in the world he had to be such a jerk regarding professor Snape? Why he was so jealous of him when Iris had chosen to spend her life with him and not Snape? Why he could not fully trust her like Iris trusted him?

Some hours ago Oliver acknowledged for first time that Severus Snape was Iris's first love but still when Snape offered her a chance to be together, Iris turned him down because of Oliver, because she wanted to be with him. Oliver had reacted terribly. He did an unforgettable thing; in this anger he punched Severus Snape and Iris slapped him defending Severus. Oliver confessed that he deserved that more than anyone else in the planet.

He had broken her heart in pieces when he kissed and almost had sex with that girl in Harry's and Ginny's engagement party and he wanted to amend. However, Oliver believed that his action to hit Professor Snape would be unforgivable from Iris because he knew how important he was to her.

"I know how essential she is to him too…" Oliver confessed to himself remembering the reaction and the words that his former potion master had told him;

_" Yes Wood, I know her. I know the true her as you should know her. She is everything that I have in my life and I want her happy…Oliver I want her happy, everything that she has endorsed for me and for our friendship, she deserves the true happiness in her life, so please do not make the whole situation harder for her. Recognize your faults and try to amend. If she still wants you in her life, she will take you back" _

Severus Snape had addressed to him with his name, he had called him Oliver the second time instead of Mr. Wood and that made him see how important Iris's happiness was to professor Snape. He was willing to accept him only because he was in a relationship with Iris, because he believed that Oliver could make her happy after the misery that he provoked to her.

"And the only thing that I did to that great man was to insult him in the most disgraceful way and give him a way back into Iris' s heart because of my deeds… I gave them a chance to be together in my trying to separate them… That an irony!" Oliver laughed.

Indeed, Oliver Wood in his attempt to separate the two friends, in his attempt to separate a family he had destroyed the most wonderful thing that he had ever felt in his entire life and he gave a great opportunity to the man that he did not want to be next to Iris to conquer her heart. That was an irony. He had done everything in his power to separate them but he had managed to unite them maybe for forever.

Oliver was telling the truth to himself. That was what he was trying to do the previous months instead of focus on his relationship with Iris. He was trying to separate her from her only family that he knew she had and Oliver had been so terribly jealous of her. He had practically made her life a hell but she stayed there because she knew the bright side of him and she was hoping that he would stop acting like an idiot.

Oliver Wood could finally see the truth; if he wanted Iris in his life he had to accept for good that Severus Snape is her family therefore the most important person in her life. What Iris was saying to him was simple; Iris wanted him to accept that Severus is a piece of her. She never asked him to accept Severus if he didn't like him.

"I have to find a way to take her back… I must find a way back into her love" Oliver said while he was sitting in his desk. He was ready to make his first move right now; he was going to write a letter to Iris explaining everything to her and asking for forgiveness.

* * *

Iris could not believe either in her eyes either her ears when she saw the two men fighting. She had intervened to stop them and to make crystal clear that they had to chances left after what he said to her, after what he did to Severus.

Iris was in her room taking care of Severus swollen chick and the cut he had in his arm. She could not believe that he had stand for her once more and that time to Oliver; to Oliver that he knew that she loved.

Iris felt awkwardly right now because Severus last word before Oliver leave the castle were echoing in her mind;_"Yes you are right. If she could open her heart to me again I would be more than willing to be hers."_ Why in the name of the God he had said that? Iris had no logical explanation to give.

"Severus I am so sorry for what happened…. I am so sorry for Oliver's attitude towards you" Iris finally said to Severus while she was placing some ice on his bruises.

Severus could tell that Iris was furious with Oliver but she was so tender and carrying when she was treating with his wounds. Once more she was saving him, well that time not his life like she did two years ago but certainly Iris was saving him from the awkward place to explain to madam Pomfrey how he had obtained those bruises…

"Do not worry Iris, it's nothing really… after all there is nothing that I could not do for you…I would give up everything for your happiness… I would give everything for you, I would do everything for you, I would die for you Iris…" Severus said softly and watched her blushing.

Iris said no word. It was enough for her to know that Severus loved her the way she was; he had embraced her bright and her dark side too.

"Iris please say something, I cannot see you like that" Severus said to her but she did not answer. She needed to keep her mind occupied. Severus became mad for not answering to him, well to tell the truth he could not be mad to Iris anymore, his worry grew stronger though;

"Iris, please, I do not need anything more to be healed. Tomorrow morning I will be just fine. The only thing I need is to know how are you" Severus said and this time his voice had a more demanding tone.

"I am broken Severus… one more time…" Iris replied to him with her green eyes filled with tears.

"Why you slapped Oliver?" he asked her.

"Because of you Severus" she answered disarmingly.

"Are you blaming me for something Iris?"

"I blame you for nothing Severus. You are the only family that I have and Oliver knew that from the very begging. Oliver knew that I had a life before I met him and the only thing he did today it was to insult you twice in front of me " Iris replied to Severus.

"Iris, why you chose him? I have never asked you why you involved with him in first place" Severus asked her.

That was a question that Iris did not see coming from Severus. She tried to give him a proper answer;

" Well you see, he was the exact opposite of you Severus… I knew that I would be the only woman in his life… I knew that I had to move on and try to be with somebody… the first time it was difficult, though, because my heart was calling for you but I knew that I had to move on… I knew that Lily would always be in your heart…" Iris confessed to Severus for first time and she felt relieved that now he knew that.

Iris felt that she had really moved on and that if they could ever exist something between them would be something different, more complicated than a simple love…

"I had to try to live a normal life Severus. I believed that Oliver would never do a single thing to do because I was the woman that he loved but obviously I was mistaken… I have many years to feel true happiness Severus…I feel happy when I am with you. " Iris said to him looking straight away to his eyes for a couple of minutes and then she turned her eyes away from his.

When Iris looked again to Severus she noticed Severus smiling and his face was enlightened like he had thought something truly great.

"Iris, do you still love me? I mean are you still in love with me?" Severus asked her not knowing that answer would make him happier.

"Severus I have loved you since I was a teenager.. but with Oliver it was different, with him I had a chance.. A chance to be loved totally, to be loved as I am but obviously I was mistaken. He never loved the true me because he never accepted that you and I are a family. On the other side I knew your feelings for Lily and I never tried to replace her, never…except that night on my seventeen birthdays with the results we know very well. You are my first love Severus and I love you in so many ways that I cannot describe how. However, Sev, I need to be loved for what I am…I want to be loved as a person and not because I resemble a lost love or because somebody has created an ideal image in his mind for me… I am Iris and I have my good and bad sides… I want somebody who will eventually see me… "

Iris said realizing that Oliver was not for her. Realizing that during the last year Oliver had created in his mind an image for her that it was not her. Somehow in their common path Oliver had created a lie in his mind and he never spoke to Iris about that causing like that a great damage to their relationship.

"Iris if you want me I can be that man. It can me you and me…we can stand a battle together if you want to" Severus said to Iris and he was honest to himself mostly of all people.

Yes Severus could loved her for what she was actually he already loved her just like she was but Iris did not knew it.

Iris had left speechless; "Severus what are you saying?"

"I am saying that the feelings that I have for you are so unique for you too Iris. You were there for me when nobody else was and you kept faith in me then everything was proving the opposite… and at the top of all that you saved my life, so I know that I love you too in so many ways. Nevertheless, I always had feelings for you Iris… you know that… you must acknowledge that when I gave you the Claddagh ring, but back when I had no time to explore what I felt for you… but I know what I feel for you now… Iris I do! I want you be yours forever if you want me to" Severus told her and he came closer to her.

Iris had nothing to say; she only kissed him so passionately that she felt that she could die. Severus kissed her back feeling that he could fly.

It could be hours or years even centuries when Iris broke their kiss saying;

"We feel the same way Severus but you know that I need some time… but yes, I would like to be with you. I would like to see if we can be something more than friends" Iris replied to him knowing that she had to try with him.

"So we have a relationship?" Severus asked Iris.

"Well, I would like to say that we have "an item" in order to see if we can have a relationship…" Iris replied smiling to Severus.

Severus nodded affirmatively understanding what Iris was telling to him.

Iris knew very well that she had to take the risk to be in a relationship with Severus but she did not cared about what could happened if they couldn't make it through.

The last two months Severus had proven to her once more that he could wait for her, that he did not rush things like Oliver did.

Iris knew that Oliver had no place in her life. They had broke up and there were no turning backs.

Maybe with Severus she had a brighter future than she had toughed of. Only the time could prove that the future held for them… and the future held great moments for them indeed.

However Oliver Wood had a different opinion he wanted Iris back and he was willing to start a war to win her back.

* * *

**A/N: Well my exams is over in few days and I believe that I can give you one chapter more. Enjoy the final Harry Potter! **


	14. An Unexpected Ally

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters originally created by J. all the rights go to their respective owners and I can only own the plot and the characters made by me. No monetary gain is made of this story and is not intended to.**

**A/N: ****Hello everyone! Did you see the last film? I was crying from the very first scene in the boathouse until the end of the movie.**Thank you for reading. Here I give you the new chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**An Unexpected Ally **

The following morning Iris felt nothing more than disappointment for Oliver's actions and for spending a year with a person who never really accepted her the way she was. Nevertheless, she had great time with Oliver, truth to be told, but the way their relationship ended was leaving an empty space inside her; an empty space that had filled with anger for his action to hit Severus, a space that Severus words had filled yesterday.

"Severus…Always Severus" Iris toughed while she was wearing a deep purple rode and her fine sapphire ring and a small smile appeared in her lips.

Severus Snape; the bravest man she ever knew was the reason to keep believing in people even when all odds were against them. Severus was her friend and her family. He was her shelter in difficult times and the first person with whom Iris wanted to share her joy when something good was happening in her life.

It was safe to admit to herself that the potion master was pretty much everything to her; but Iris already acknowledged that. If Severus was not so essential to her, she would not give her life to save him from certain death. Iris did so not only because she was in love with him back then, but because her life would have no meaning with Severus dead.

Their bond was so deep that she could not bear that burden; to live without him, to live while Severus would be dead.

Iris left her headquarters and headed to the Great Hall for the breakfast. It was a great day. When she reached the professor's table she found a letter in her place. Iris immediately recognized the handwriting; it was from Oliver.

She ate nothing at all, she took the envelop and left the Great Hall the moment when the Headmistress entered. When professor Snape came he asked if anybody had seen professor Morrigan.

"She left when I entered the Great Hall, Severus. She was holding an envelope too" replied gently to him the Headmistress.

Severus did the same thing like Iris, he left in order to find her and he knew very well where he had to go first; to the castle's library.

* * *

"_My Iris, _

_I know that I have been a classic fool the last six months but I am in love with you. I know that I have hurt you in the most terrible way and I am sorry._

_Actually, I cannot describe or tell you how deeply sorry I am for what I did to you, for what I did to us…_

_Iris now I know. I know that I have insult you later this day when I said that you were sleeping with Professor Snape but I must finally admit that I am so jealous when you are talking for him. I cannot help it…_

_Iris I am sorry for what I did… I am sorry that I hit him. I know how essential is to you and I do not want you to be away from him. Severus Snape is your family and I fully accept that… He is your family and he could be our family if you give me another chance, if you give us another chance… please forgive me…I want you in my life… _

_Yours forever Oliver "_

Iris finished reading Oliver's letter; she could not believe her eyes. Oliver was sorry and she wanted her back. Oliver was sorry once again and she wanted her back until the next time that they would fight. She was aware of that.

"That's typical of you Oliver… you do something one day and the other day you say how sorry you are.." Iris said.

"To whom are you talking Iris?" a deep voice cane from her back.

Iris shocked when she heard that familiar voice and turned to see Severus Snape standing next to her with his eyes glowing from delight because he was there with her.

"To myself Sev, to myself and to the letter that Oliver send to me this morning" Iris replied to Severus.

"A letter? Saying what?"

"That he is sorry for what he did, for what he said. A letter to say to me that he is so jealous of you but he wants you in our family, a letter to ask me to grand him a second chance" Iris said while she was placing the letter back to its envelope.

Severus had no word to say. He remained silent.

"Afraid not Severus. There is no turning backs. Oliver and I… we are over. I want a new start in my life and I will do it…besides yesterday I promised you, I promised to me that I would give us a chance to see what can exist between the two of us" Iris said honestly and invited Severus for a walk in Hogwarts grounds before her class.

When they were walking in the castle and in the ground's of Hogwarts Iris could hear the students whispering; whispering for their new teacher and her great powers but most of all whispering about their potions master; professor Severus Snape and how heroic was that he did in the second Wizarding War.

Iris always was proud of him and Severus most of the times had turned red but today was different; today for the very first time a senior student of Slytherin stopped them and asked them a question that they did not see coming. He asked them if they were something more than friends because they really seemed to be something more between them.

Severus and Iris were in shock. That they could say to the student?

"Mr. Todd, professor Morrigan and I share a strong friendship that counts many years and she also is the person who saved me from certain death" Severus said looking to Iris face. It was the first time that he was speaking openly for himself and Iris felt so uncomfortable because she knew that Severus did not like that.

Then the student left Iris tuned to her old friend.

"You know Severus, we can, I can speak to you like I speak to any other professor when we are in public. I can address to you as "professor Snape" if you like…the last thing that I want is to cause you more troubles. I can hide the fact that we share something special" Iris said to him.

"But I don't." Severus complained to her.

"Iris, I have fought so many battles inside me in order to realize how essential you are to me… so many… and you truly are the reason that I am alive. I have no problem telling to the others what you mean to me, that you are my family, and that you are my world. The Dark Lord is gone for good so I have no reason to hide the people that I love.. " said to Iris and they continue walking to the grounds until they reached a corner full of trees and flowers.

Severus had finally found the strength to ask Iris about the letter; "Iris how are you?"

Her answer disarmed him; "Severus I am broken and disappointed because he knew how important you were, how important you are to me. Oliver knew that and he did nothing to accept the fact that you are my only family, my only true friend. From the very beginning he was asking me why I speak all the time for you, why in my letters I kept asking about you and your welfare… and when I explained to Oliver why I had to leave you after the final battle he continued asking me why I was so interested in you"

"Iris what are you talking about? " Severus asked Iris not understanding what she was saying.

"You see Severus when you were healed, when I returned you to Spinner's End I had no other choice than to leave because I had made a deal with the Ministry of Magic… well to tell the truth, back then I needed the time to heal myself Sev, because I was so vulnerable when you were around…I had to find the strength to live on without you in my life…but I couldn't because you are everywhere to me…" Iris explained.

"Still, Iris I do not understand. You said you made a deal with the Ministry. A deal about what? " Severus asked her again.

"I made a deal in order to prove that what Harry was saying about you was true. I made a deal so you could prove you good nature; a deal that Harry knew how hard was for me. Harry knew very well that I was scarifying my happiness in order to keep you safe and reveille that you are a true hero…" Iris stopped what she was saying because she saw that Severus could not understand many of the things what she was saying.

"Severus, the deal was simple. I had to be away from you for some months so everybody could see that you are the good guy and that I do not affect you to act like a good person. I had to leave you for your own good Severus…I remember how awful I felt the first month…I needed to be with you as a friend because I knew I had no chance to be something more but I fought it. I fought back so you could live free, so you could have a new life" said Iris and her green eyes were full of tears.

In her eyes Severus could see pain. Yes, in the eyes, in her heart still existed the pain she felt the day she left him in Spinner's End. It was obvious.

"Is it possible for Iris to love me so deeply, to truly? Is it? What I have to give her? What? The last thing that Iris need right now is fake promises and I do not know if I can totally love her.." Severus thought. He knew very well that if he did something he did not meant, Iris would be broken and he would tear her apart again so soon. He was afraid for hurting her even more that time.

Iris saw Severus expressions while he was thinking. She could tell by his look that he had something really important in his mind but Iris had no illusions so she said to him;

"Severus listen to me. I know what you are thinking right now…I do not ask from you to love me as you loved Lily… Now I am not that foolish… I know that this woman was your world and that your world fall apart then she died. What I am asking from you is to love me… me… for what I am, for what I can be if I have you by my side, and you know very well that when I am with you there is nothing that I cannot do. Severus, I have come to realize that I cannot replace her but I believe that I could give you something that Lily and I have in common…" Iris said smiling.

"And that would be?" Severus asked her back.

"The love we both have for you. A love that never faded away either in Lily either in me…" Iris confessed and tears begun to run from her eyes.

Severus could understand what Iris was implying. Iris wanted to be loved for what she was and she could love him more for what he was, for what he could become in the future.

Severus loved Iris as a friend, as a family. He knew very well that Lily would always be in his heart and that there is no way to love Iris the way he loved Lily, but he had no illusions either. Severus acknowledged that his happiness was with Iris because she knew his dark and bright sides too, because Iris had fought so many battles for him when she knew that she had already lost him because of Lily. Nevertheless, Iris kept fighting because she wanted him happy and that was making his heart to beat faster and faster for the young witch who was standing next to him.

Certainly, Severus loved Iris in a romantic way and he knew that he could do what Lily had done after their fight in their fifth year in Hogwarts; Lily kept living and at some point she deeply loved another man. Severus knew that with Iris he would be happy and that he could make her happy.

Severus knew very well that he could be Iris's dream; her wish, her fantasy, her hope, her love. He could be everything she needed in her life.

* * *

From that day time passed quickly in Hogwarts and the time for the first Quiddicth game had arrived. Harry Potter had been invited to the castle in order to watch the game between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.

The Headmistress of Hogwarts it was very anxious about the game. It was Gryffindor's first game and although that now she was Headmistress of the school and she ought to be neutral, she hoped for that her former dormority would win the match.

"Good morning Iris! How are you today? Big day for you today! Your two ancestral houses are going to compete about the win" professor McGonagall told to Iris while she was sitting to the Great Hall for her breakfast.

Iris said no word. She simply smiled to the Headmistress and poured some hot milk in her cup.

"That are you going to support this evening Miss Morrigan?" asked her professor Sprout.

"No one. I will not attend the game' Iris replied gently to her.

"What do you mean you are not coming to the game?" professor Sprout asked Iris believing that she had not heard correctly.

"I mean that I have better things to do than being in the grounds, watching a game that has no importance for me" Iris said trying to avoid giving further explanations to the professor. She could not watch a game that Oliver loved so much. The game that always was first for him.

Professor Sprout was about to speak but before she do so Severus Snape intervene and saved the day for Iris;

"You see Pomona, I have asked from Miss Morrigan to help me brew some additional potions for Madam Pomfrey because she was really busy the last weeks and could not find the time to brew them herself" Severus said to her and that was the end of their conversation. No one else spoke to Iris until a student arrived to inform them that Harry Potter had arrived to the castle.

Iris found the opportunity to leave without anyone notice her as the other teaching stuff was going to greed Harry. No one had noticed her except Severus who always seemed to sense when she was in a room or when she was abandoning it.

Severus followed Iris quietly outside of the castle without saying a word. Iris had not noticed that she had been followed by him; she was so absorbed by her thoughts. Iris had reached the forbidden forest and Hagrid's hut when she stopped walking and burst into tears.

Severus saw her crying and his legs went off. He had promised that he would do everything in the world to keep her happy but now she was crying a million of tears for an unknown reason; well to tell the truth Severus could suspect the reason.

"Iris, please talk to me" he whisper to her ear as he was embracing with his arms in order to calm her.

"It's nothing Severus really, it's nothing" Iris said to him and to herself.

"Are you expecting me to believe that? Iris I know you better as you know me, so please tell me; what's wrong? "

Iris could sense worry in his deep voice. She looked him in the eyes and she said no word; she kept sobbing. She had no strength to speak to him.

"Do you still love him? Do you still love Oliver?" Severus asked Iris unsure about which answer would make him happier.

"It's not that Severus, it's not that. I have turned the page in my life but he still hurting me with his actions…. That game it supposed to be a game between his team and a Hogwart's all star team… I know, I know I am foolish…but I cannot stop thinking that… I need time to find my everyday life again…sorry Sev…" Iris replied to him.

"There is no reason to be sorry about my dear" Severus comforted her.

"There is. We agreed that we would try to see if we could be something more than friends and now right here I am crying for something that I had shared with Oliver.. that's not good…not for me" Iris replied.

Severus had nothing to say but instead he acted; he hugged Iris to tight and firmly that she toughed that she could die in his arms.

"And that would be a perfect death" Iris toughed and left herself free into his arms. Iris was about to kiss him but unfortunately somebody interrupted them.

"Good evening Professor Snape, Iris"

"Harry! Good to see you again!" Iris said after a few seconds of awkwardness.

"Good evening Mr. Potter" Severus said to him.

"I am sorry to interrupt you, but I was going to Hagrid and then I saw you here at the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest" Harry tried to excuse himself.

"Do not worry Harry I am glad to see you after all these months. I will catch up with you the sooner I can, but now forgive me I have to get ready to brew some potions for Severus " said Iris to Harry and then she turned to Snape;

"Severus Snape, do not be late! I will see you in an hour" said to him laughing while she was leaving the two man alone.

That was a pretty awkward moment for both of them because they had never been alone after the Final Battle in Hogwarts.

Harry was the first to break the sound of silence.

"Professor Snape, I never had the opportunity to thank you in person for what you did for me…for what you did for my mother's memory"

"No need to thank me Potter. Lily…your mother I mean was the only kind person to me since I was a kid"

"With all due respect sir, I believe that you are mistaken" Harry said to his former potions master.

"Excuse me Potter?" Severus asked not being able to understand that he was saying.

"I believe that my mother was not the only kind person to you; Iris is kind to you too sir. Iris kept faith in you when everyone else, including me, didn't know that to believe about you" Harry said.

Severus said no word. Harry found the courage to speak about more personal things to his former professor.

"Professor, Iris loves you. You are the most valuable person that she has in her life. I was there when she was giving her life to save you, I was there when she made a deal the Ministry of Magic about you…I was there when Oliver tore her heart apart, I was there few minute ago then I witnessed how happy she is with you professor" Harry confessed to Severus in his effort to make some good things for Iris and for professor Snape too.

"How is it possible to know that Iris feels for me?' Severus asked Harry.

"She told me that she was in love with you when she was trying to heal you after the final battle. I was trying to prepare for the worst but she didn't gave up on you… Iris told me that she loves you few months ago when I asked her if it was possible to love two men at the same time and I understood that she had fallen for Oliver, but you would always have a unique place to her heart. I understood that for Iris you mean that my mother meant for you professor Snape. Iris loves you and you can be happy with her" Harry replied gently to him.

Severus Snape was a private man however when it was about Iris he could speak openly;

"Mr. Potter it is true that I have loved your mother since I was a kid and it is also true that I hurt her during our fifth year in Hogwarts. I know very well that I am not so deeply in love with Iris but I love her. I do love her and I can make her happy, I want to make her happy if she decides that we can be together for the rest of our lives. Iris needs her time Mr. Potter… Harry, you must understand that marriages happen in the haven thus I will be ready to be with her when she will be ready, when she will close her last door to Oliver, because Oliver is here, alive, free to claim her back… " Severus said to Harry, he bided him a farewell and he left to find Iris.

Harry understood what the potions master was saying. Iris had to face the challenge to speak to Oliver, to face her true feeling about Oliver but in the same time she had the opportunity to learn more about professor Snape, sure for Harry professor Snape met all the criteria that a woman wants; he was tall, dark, mysterious, dangerous and above all a true hero but Harry knew that Iris knew Severus better than that.

Harry believed that Iris and Severus deserved happiness in their lives and he had decided to help them in every way he could.

The only thing that Harry Potter did not figured out was that Oliver Wood was about to visit Hogwarts.

* * *

**A/N: ****Well thank you for your support, I may post one more chapter during the summer. I do not know yet because I have too much reading to do about university. In any case have a nice summer and I am going to post for sure when September ends… (I know I am obsessed with songs.. )**

**Take Care! **


	15. A New Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters originally created byJ.K. ROWLING. All rights go to their respective owners and I can only own the plot and the characters made by me. No monetary gain is made of this story and is not intended to!**

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Here I give you the new chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 15 **

**A New Beginning **

Severus Snape entered in the dungeons not believing what kind of conversation he had with Harry Potter few minute ago. Yes, with Harry Potter, whose father was his greatest rival while they were in school two decades ago, whose father provoked so many problems to him. Severus could never forgive James Potter for the way he treated to him; James had been a bully to Severus but he could never Harry for that.

Harry was Lily's son after all and he gave his entire life to protect him for the Dark Lord and his Deatheaters. Severus gave his entire life to protect Harry in order Lily's sacrifice would not be in vain. Nevertheless, Harry was the living proof that the woman he loved chose another man instead of him. He had become bittern the last years but Iris had a unique reflection upon him.

Severus felt that Iris could be his last spring, his last summer; his only chance to feel again the complicated emotion of erotic love and attraction for someone. Severus Snape felt ready to explore every dimension of his mind and his heart. Severus was ready and he was waiting for Iris. He was waiting for his Iris

* * *

Oliver Wood had waited long enough to talk with Iris – Maya about them. He had realized many things the past few months and he felt ready to have that conversation with Iris.

Oliver now was approaching to the castle and he could hear voices coming from the field.

"The first Quiddicth game" he said to himself and he kept going to the field believing that he could find Iris there and that he would be able to talk to her after the end of the game. His disappointment was huge when he did not find her there. As hard as he was trying to locate her somewhere in the shuttles he couldn't find her, but he found Harry Potter instead to whom he talked after the end of the game.

"Hello Harry, how are you?" Oliver started their conversation

"Oliver! I am fine, thanks. What are you doing here?" asked him Harry although he knew the answer.

"I have come to talk to Iris…I thought that I could find her here but she was not in the game. Do you have any idea where she would be?" Oliver asked Harry.

Harry had no idea that to say to his former co-player. He could not stop thinking that Oliver and Iris where together a year but still Oliver knew nothing about Iris. That was really depressing. Harry had no idea if he should say to Oliver that Iris was with professor Snape in the dungeon brewing few potions, but at last after few minute in silence Harry said to him;

"The last time I saw her, she said to me that she had to brew some potions with professor Snape for Madame Pomfrey, so I guess she is in the dungeons buried with ingredients and heavy smokes"

Oliver smiled; "Yeap, most probably. She an expert in the domain of potions..well to tell the truth she in an expert in whatever she likes and as far as I know Iris – Maya like many things. Thank you Harry, I will go to the dungeons then to meet her"

"Well, Oliver, I am not sure if that is a good thought…I mean after all the things that had happened between the two of you, don't you think it's time to let her go?" Harry said frankly to Oliver.

"Harry, I only want to speak to her. In the past I had made my mistakes but now I know that I have to do… please I only want to talk to her. I need to talk to her; I cannot any longer keep myself away from her. " Oliver said to Harry.

Harry was unsure about Oliver's reaction; "Alright Oliver. I will go say to her that you are here and you want to talk to her, wait for her in near to the forbidden forest. Nobody will disturb you there" Harry proposed and he left heading to the dungeons.

Harry hoped that Iris reaction to the news that Oliver Wood was in Hogwarts would be normal, that she would not get mad or something. His main problem right now was how in the world he was going to tell to Iris, who was alone with professor Snape in the dungeons that Oliver wanted to see her. That was a problem mainly because Harry did not want to interrupt them.

Harry was right in front of the door and he was gathering his strength to knock the door. He knocked once but nobody answered. He knocked for a second time but once more nobody answered, so he opened the door and entered to his former class. He entered to the class and found Iris and Severus kissing.

"So that's why they didn't hear the door" Harry thought smiling.

Iris was the first to notice that she and Severus had company;

"Oh! Harry! What are you doing here?" said Iris while she was breaking her kiss with Severus.

Harry could tell that this was the first time he saw Severus Snape blushing.

"I knocked the door but nobody answered so I figured that maybe nobody is here but entered in to check." Harry tried to justify himself

"Do not worry Harry. Now tell me what brings you here?" Iris asked Harry gently.

"Oliver is here and wants to speak with you" Harry said in one breath.

Severus looked Iris worried about her reaction, but he was amazed by her answer.

"Very well. Where is he? I want to speak with him to" Iris replied calmly.

"He is near to the forbidden forest. Come, I will walk with you until there. ' Harry offered and Iris nodded affirmative to him.

"Severus, can you finish the potion? I do not know how much will take so I guess I will see you in the Great Hall" Iris said to Severus.

"Iris you'll be ok? Do you want me to come with you?" Severus said to Iris.

"I am fine Sev, and please do not come there. I have to deal with Oliver all by myself." Iris was absolute and the eye contact he had with Severus was so strong that Harry could tell that Iris was trying to say something to Snape.

"As you wish then. I will wait to tell me what happened when you are ready" Severus said to Iris.

"Thank you love" replied Iris to Severus and she kissed me for a goodbye.

Severus blushed again and said no word while he was watching Iris walking out from the class.

In their way to Oliver, Harry said nothing at all to Iris. It was enough for him to observe her face; she was calm and sure for her actions.

As they coming closer to Oliver, Harry stopped and bided farewell to Iris;

"Iris I have to go now, I will see you the Great Hall,ok?"

"Ok, Harry, I will see you there…and tell Ginny that she has to find some time for me because I have some shopping to do…she will understand" Iris smiled to Harry and kept going.

* * *

Oliver was anxious. It had been so many months since he had last seen Iris and his actions were not the best either towards her either towards professor Snape.

When Oliver saw Iris approaching his heart started biting faster and faster. It had been so many months but he could not forget how amazing she could be when she had her hair pink; a light pink color that Iris loved.

"Hello Oliver" Iris greeted him.

"Maya…you look amazing!" Oliver said to her.

"I wanted to talk to you" said both of them at the same time. Oliver and Iris smiled to each other.

They both sat on a bench near to the forest and started talking.

"Maya…Iris, first let me tell you how terribly sorry I am for what I did the last time that I was here.. I had no right to talk you in that way. I had no right to hit a person who is so important to you…I had no right and I am deeply sorry" Oliver said first.

"Apology accepted, but Oliver you must think first and act after. I have told you that more than a million times but obviously you do not get it" Iris remarked to him.

"Iris, I am here because I have realize many things. I have realize how jealous I was when another man was around you, but I am lovesick…but I have changed, I have changed…" Oliver said.

"You are lovesick? Nice jock Oliver" Iris replied to him.

"You don't believe you, do you?" he asked her.

"A love sick person cannot live without their love interest for long time…if you were lovesick as you said you would have contact with me sooner…you do not know what you want Oliver, you don't" Iris said trying to hold her temper.

"All I want is you, I know that… I have changed and if you give me a second chance I can prove that to you too"

"I have changed too Oliver. I cannot be with you. I turned the page. You belong to my past, not in my future. In my future there is a man who is worthy to fight for…a man who will shake my entire world, my heart, my soul and my mind. A man who will understand what is important for me and only for him" Iris commented.

"Iris, my love, please, I can be that man. I am a brand new Oliver… I treated you badly and I am sorry for that" Oliver said to Iris trying to persuade her to grand him a second chance.

"Oliver you don't deserve to me and I am not for you. I am free spirit that you cannot enslave into a golden cage. You don't need a woman like me" Iris replied to him

"Why Iris? Why?" Oliver asked her not understanding what she was saying.

"Because, then I got back to my normal life after the end of the war, you did not accept the most important part of my life; you didn't accept Severus. Until then he was my whole life, a life that back when I wanted to spent with you but now everything is different" Iris explained.

"So, you mean that we totally are over?"Oliver asked her.

"Yes, Oliver. We are over. I know that you will be in pain from what I am about to say, but I must be honest with you like I was from the very beginning of our relationship. Severus and I…we share something profound the last months. We have an item and I am happy and calm with him. I love him in so many ways; he had been my friend, my family, my shelter in difficult situations and my first love. Oliver I was in love with you but you were acting like a kid and the last thing I needed in my life was a kid. You fade away Oliver; you fade away by being possessive. " Iris made a pause to take a breath and she watch Oliver paying attention to every word she was saying.

"Oliver you are not my happiness and I am not yours. Your happiness is elsewhere" Iris commended.

"But I am happy with you, you are happy with me" Oliver said

"No I am not. If you were my happiness I would know from the minute I saw you here today. If you were my happiness, something inside me would speak to me telling me to give you another chance, but I never heard that voice."

Oliver said no word. He was listening carefully to Iris words.

"Eventually, though, you will find a woman to love ad cherish. You will learn to love without being extremely possessive. You will learn to love without the feeling that the other belongs to you and only to you".

"But I can do that with you too" Oliver protested.

"No, you cannot. I am a free spirit Oliver and you cannot capture me. I have already done many sacrifices for you and I am not willing to do more… I am a free spirit Oliver and I need by my side a man who can understand that. I am not your happiness and you are not mine" Iris was absolute to Oliver.

"Is Severus Snape your happiness?" Oliver asked her not knowing which answer would satisfy him more.

"Maybe. Maybe he is the man who I am waiting all my life, but wait a minute, he actually is the man whom I am waiting my whole life… Seriously, now, I am happy when I am with him, when we talk, when he holds me in his arms and says that he will not let anybody to hurt me…Oliver, I love Severus. I do not know what's going to happen with me and him, I do not know if he is the one and only but I am willing to explore my possibilities with Severus" Iris replied to Oliver and she was honest. She had no clue where she was heading with Severus but she had no problem at all for the time being. She was happy with him and it was enough, at least for now.

Oliver understood that Iris had started falling in love with Severus from the begging. He could see her eyes shining when she was talking for him, when Iris pronounced his name. His heart was breaking into a million pieces but he deserved it. He had treated to Iris in a way he shouldn't but she had forgave him.

"Oh! Iris, what a fool I have been…but I will not surrender.. She might believe that I am not her happiness but she is not either about professor Snape. I will not surrender. I will be close to her and when the moment in appropriate I will try to conquer her again" Oliver thought and he started his plan right away.

Iris saw Oliver approaching her and placing his hand in her face. Oliver drugged her closer to his body and he kissed her like never before.

Iris did not object because she considered that kiss a closure for both of them.

"Oh, my God! I had forgotten how good kisser Oliver is! No, Iris, stop it. You moved on" Iris said to herself.

Iris broke the kiss and smiled to Oliver; "It's a farewell then Oliver."

"No, it's not a farewell. It's a goodbye. I would like to keep being friends like we were at the begging…" Oliver said to Iris.

Iris just smiled back to him and left. She was happy because their conversation did not involve tears or screams or anything uncivilized actions. Iris was hungry and she had to find Severus and tell him that now that Oliver knew they could go in public together if they want. Everything would be different from now on.

The only thing that Iris did not notice was a male figure looking at her while she was kissing with Oliver. A male figure who felt like he had lost the game; but he said nothing. Severus left seconds before Iris in order to be in his place to hear Iris had to tell him.

He didn't want to lose her not again. Severus loved her but he was willing to sacrifice his happiness for Iris.

"NO! I will not! I will fight for her! I want her more than I ever so I cannot let her walk away from my life just like this…I will fight for her" Severus said to himself while he was entering in the Great Hall.

Minutes later Iris entered too and she went to the table. Tomorrow would be another day. Tomorrow she could be with the man that she loved with no obstacles in their way.

She sat on the chair and while she was looking at Severus she whispered;

"Wait until tomorrow my love…from now on, we will never tear apart again my Oliver"

* * *

**A/N: Hello everybody! I am back and the last one wasn't a cliffy, or was it? I can be evil sometimes.. also something hot is coming..**

**Tell me what you thinking! Take care everybody!**


	16. Truly, Madly, Deeply

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters originally created byJ.K. ROWLING. All rights go to their respective owners and I can only own the plot and the characters made by me. No monetary gain is made of this story and is not intended to!**

* * *

**A/N: Happy New Year everybody! I know it's been ages since I last updated but I have some difficulties about how to end the story. It will take longer to update and maybe the chapters will be shorter. Here it is: **

**Chapter 16**

**Truly, Madly, Deeply **

**** **_Minutes later Iris entered too and she went to the table. Tomorrow would be another day. Tomorrow she could be with the man that she loved with no obstacles in their way._

_She sat on the chair and while she was looking at Severus she whispered;_

_"Wait until tomorrow my love…from now on, we will never tear apart again my Oliver"_

Iris froze. What she had just said? For a fracture of the second her mind and her heart stopped thinking and feeling. Then she saw Severus looking her in the eyes her mind started spinning a million turns in the second.

Iris could not believe that she accidentally had said Oliver's name instead of Severus's. After so many months she had called Oliver hers. It was a weird emotion for her because she did not felt that way for Oliver. It had been so many months since the last time she had called him "my Oliver" and certainly right now was not the right moment to do so.

"I didn't see that coming…but why? It must be because of his kiss..but again I am over with him. Severus is the man with whom I want to be… with whom I am having a relationship.." Iris murmured to herself.

She ate nothing at all and left from the Great Hall. Ten minutes later Severus left the Great Hall too. He understood that something was not right with Iris, that something had suddenly changed her mood. Severus knew that woman better than he knew himself; he could understand her facial expressions and he could tell what exactly Iris was feeling by the color of her hair.

On his way to Iris bedchambers Severus was thinking what to say to her. He was thinking if it would be better to say no word about what he saw earlier that day and let Iris tell him or if he should tell her that he witnessed that Oliver gave her.

"Severus, it is better to let her speak to you. Listen to what she has to say to you. Only then you will know how she truly feels about you" his voices in his mind was dictated him.

Yes, that was the best thing to do. If Iris really wanted to be with him she would be honest, but why this time Severus was afraid of her sincerity? Why he was afraid to hear her speaking?

Finally, Severus Snape reached Iris bedchambers. He stood a couple of minutes outside of her door, trying to figure out what to say to her and above all how to demonstrate to Iris his feelings. That was not an easy task. Severus had passed almost his entire life in deception about what he felt, how he could now convince Iris that he was worthy of a chance?

He knocked the door; "Iris, it's me, Severus" he said.

"Come in" she answered to him and Severus entered to her room.

"Iris, are you ok love?" he asked her and Iris appeared in front of him wearing a dark brown dress with a breath-taking cut. Severus was speechless when he saw Iris. Her hair was falling to her knees and she was smiling to him. Severus looked captivated by her look.

"Severus, are you ok? Severus…" Iris told him in order to bring him in the reality.

"Oh, yes. It's nothing really… I had simply forgotten how gorgeous you look in that dress…"he paused for a while. Iris could tell that he was eating her with his eyes right now but right now was not the time for flirting or anything like this. She had to talk him about Oliver and her decisions.

"Thank you very much..so, you are here because you want to know that happened with me and Oliver" Iris said in affirmative tone.

"To be frank with you, in first place yes, I want know that happened between the two of you.. " – _what truly happened Iris…and if you want him…please tell me the truth my love, please… _he paused for few seconds and then he continued saying;

" But, now I am here because I am worried about you…I noticed that you left your plate untouched…I saw your expression What's going on Iris? You know that you can trust me…I will always be your friend" Severus told her looking into her gorgeous green eyes.

His words made Iris to change her mind. She needed to know how Severus felt about her, about them now that they were involved.

"Tell me Severus, is that how you look at me? I am a friend to you? I am a friend who can heal the pain in your heart? What exactly am I for you?" Iris asked him knowing that his answer would be crucial.

"Iris, I do not…" Severus stopped talking and he started thinking again. He said no word for few minutes. He noticed that Iris had sat in a sofa near to the fireplace. Severus approached her and started speaking;

"Iris – Maya I know you for more than a decade… When I first met you I immediately loved your spirit and your wisdom. Your wisdom is far more than your years… You kept faith in me even when I betrayed you…even when I betrayed us… It's been many years since I came to the realization that my feelings are not only friendly towards you.. In dark times you were the source of all good for me.. in dark times I want you to be my light" Severus paused. He took a deep breath and look Iris in the eye.

"My Iris, I love you. You are my lover, you are my friend and there is no greater good for someone than to meet both a lover and a friend in one person. Iris, I love you. Sure, my wounds are not completely healed, maybe will never be. Nevertheless you are the most important person in my life. Remember the day when you send me to collect your things from the apartment that you and Oliver would share? When I summoned your things, the only photo that came was the one with the two of us... Since that day I realized how essential we are to each other. "

Iris remembered the two photographs that Oliver and she had placed in their fireplace. It was true that she had chosen a picture of her being with Severus instead of Oliver because Oliver had already placed one of them.. She was about to say something to him but Severus gently stopped her by placing his fingers in her lips. Iris looked him in the eye and she could tell that Severus had more things to say to her.

"Certainly, everybody has its past..But it is past.. However, Iris now I am talking for the future…for our common future if you want to. Iris, you are the source of good things that had happened to me the past ten years…you are the reason that I keep going every single day…so, yes my answer to you is that I am so truly, so madly, so deeply in love with you" Severus finished his words and kissed softly her lips.

Iris had nothing more to say but she knew that Severus needed to know the whole truth about Oliver. Severus broke the kiss and went to the window. It had started raining.

"Oliver said that he wanted one more chance with me. I rejected him. I said him that I was neither his happiness nor Oliver is mine. I told him that I have the need to know if my true happiness lies with you Severus" Iris paused. She was sure that Severus would understand what she was going to say next so she approached him.

"Severus, we shared a kiss. A last kiss that for me was something like a closure. I am yours if you want me in your life…I am yours if you want a future for us" Iris said looking into his eyes, those great dark eyes that always mesmerized her.

Severus said nothing. Now he could think, he could see clearly what he wanted. Severus close the space between them, he smiled to her and said;

"Iris, you are my life, you are a piece of me. Form the very begging you remind me the mistakes that I have done and I should not repeat. You saw a better man inside me..you know my bright and my dark sides and I know your good and bad sides… and I know that I love your dark sides the same with the good ones. Iris, when I am with you I become a different man because you bring out the best of me but you love the worst of me too…"

Severus smiled to her and then he went down to one knee;

"I want a common future with you. I want to become the father of your children. I want to be the first image you see every morning and the last at nightfall. I want to be your wish, your dream, and your fantasy. I want to be everything that you need. Iris, I want us united until the sky falls down in the sea. Iris – Maya will you marry me? Will you be my wife? " Severus asked with a steady and smooth voice.

Iris felt her heart beating faster and faster every second. His words were echoing in her mind but this time Iris was sure about her answer. When Oliver proposed her she was not sure, she didn't know what to say to him but now the words came naturally to her mouth;

"Yes, Severus Tobias Snape. Yes! I will marry you! I want to be the mother of your children. I want to be with you the rest of my life… you are my whole life. I want to be there for you. Sev, I love you and there is nothing in the entire world that I want more than to become yours forever."

Iris replied to him and teardrops were falling from her eyes. Severus stood up and kissed her with great passion. The last thing that Severus saw before kissed Iris was the light pink color that her hair had now. It had been so many years since the last time when he had provoked that color.

Iris wanted to say more things to him but his words were unexpected. Severus and Iris were looking at each other smiling with happiness.

"I love you Iris Morrigan, I love you truly, madly, deeply" Severus whispered in her ear and his voice made Iris shiver.

"I love you Severus Snape, I love you truly, madly, deeply" she repeated.

Everything was perfect. They were engaged and loved each other in so many different ways.

Everything was perfect… at least for the time being.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! So tell me that you think. Every input is more than welcomed. **

**Take care until next time! Happy New Year to all! **


	17. I do, but do you?

**Chapter 17**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters originally created by J.K. ROWLING. All rights go to their respective owners and I can only own the plot and the characters made by me. No monetary gain is made of this story and is not intended to!**

**A/N: I know it's been decades since I last uploaded a chapter, but no worries I will finish the story no matter what. Thank you all of you that all those months you read the story. But, you know when you start writing you change things I wanted to be sure that the changes that I have made are appropriate and that will fit with the end of the story. An end that I am still working on it. **

**Last thing; this chapter is M rated for some of its parts.**

* * *

**I do, but do you?**

_"I love you Iris Morrigan, I love you truly, madly, deeply" Severus whispered in her ear and his voice made Iris shiver._

_"I love you Severus Snape, I love you truly, madly, deeply" she repeated._

_Everything was perfect. They were engaged and loved each other in so many different ways._

_Everything was perfect… at least for the time being._

Iris's breath was steady and still. Few minutes ago she had just accepted Severus's proposal. She had accepted wholeheartedly to become his for the rest of their lives; Iris- Maya had agreed to become Mrs. Snape; not that the title mended something else to her. Iris lov

"My Iris I am the happiest man alive! We are engaged..after so many mishaps and trough difficult times we will be together forever" Severus was the first one to break the silence.

Iris smiled and smiled to him;

"Sev, we would be together regardless the fact we developed a romantic relationship. Severus, you were always in my mind, in my heart. You were my teacher, my friend, my only family and you became the man who I love with all my heart. You were always with me trough the depths of high and low, you were there. Even, when we were apart, I knew, I received your news…" Iris paused for a while to see if Severus understood what she was saying.

" Dumbledore always believed that it could work between us. We both knew each other before I felt in love with you and before you develop romantic feelings towards me… " concluded.

Severus smiled back; "Iris, I want to be honest with you. You know that I had a mission to accomplish. You, also, knew that I had no time to think anything else but my task. Nevertheless, keeping you in my mind it was that made me move trough difficulties because I knew, deep down I knew that you were my family even after I had hurt you so deeply. You are my family and I love you…but you have to know that Lily… "

Iris placed her hand upon his lips making him to silent. She looked him in the eye; she kissed him and finally told him;

"There is no need to talk about it. I know how you feel about her and how about me. She is a great part of your life. Your past life Severus. I am here with you right now and forever. I am here to spend the rest of your life with me, because I want to marry you. We both have our pasts…you had Lily and I had Oliver… it is natural. I won't judge you ▪ I never did nor will I. I love you just the way you are and I wouldn't change a hair from your hair".

Severus was listening carefully to her words. Now he was realizing that the kiss that Iris gave to Oliver few hours ago was something like a closure for her. It was a closure and nothing more so he knew that he had nothing more to say about this subject.

That was the reason that he changed the subject and in a more cheerful tone he said;

"The problem is that I never planted to propose you today…" Severus smirked.

"Iris I have no ring to give you…"

"Oh, my love, do not worry about that. It's not the ring that makes the proposal but let's admit it, it certainly helps" Iris replayed to him with a big smile on her face.

"As soon as I find something worthy enough for you, you will have it, you will have your ring" Severus said to Iris.

"And Severus I want to inform you that you are going to wear a wedding ring too.." Iris teased him.

"I do not do rings" Severus proclaimed teasing her back.

"Oh, my love, you will do! Period!" Iris said to him closing the distance between them and kissing the man of her life like never before.

Severus broke their kiss; "Well, I see you arguments are valid. I do rings" he said to Iris and kissed her again. However, this time he felt an urgent need not to stay only in the kiss.

Severus rested his hands on her hips and brought Iris closer to his body. Iris did not protest, on the contrary, she deepend their kiss and provoked him even more.

Iris looked Severus in the eyes. They both had the same desire, the same thought, and the same need.

Severus gently lifted Iris, he leaded her to the bed and quickly undid his trousers quickly.

"Severus… I want you inside me.." Iris whispered in his ear.

He lost no time. He entered into her, making her to moan from pleasure. The sensation grew stronger and stronger for both of them. Ten minutes later they both had reached their climax.

Severus hugged and kissed Iris. That was the first time that they consummated their relationship. It was the first time they made love to each other. Their need for physical contact, their need to become one body and soul was greater than anything else.

They stayed in the bed trying to regain their strength. They say no word they just felt. Few minutes later Severus finally asked Iris;

"Am I good?"

"I cannot tell. I need more…" Iris replayed playfully.

Severus said no word, he just acted. A new round had just begun...one of the many that night.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! I will try and give you something with Oliver next time!


	18. The morning after

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters originally created byJ.K. ROWLING. All rights go to their respective owners and I can only own the plot and the characters made by me. No monetary gain is made of this story and is not intended to! **

**A/N: Hello everybody! Happy New year to all of you! Thank you for reading! I know it's been months since I last updated the story. Please remember that I will not abandon the story. Here I give you the morning after Severus proposal to Iris **

**The morning after**

_They stayed in the bed trying to regain their strength. They say no word they just felt. Few minutes later Severus finally asked Iris;_

_"Am I good?"_

_"I cannot tell. I need more…" Iris replayed playfully._

_Severus said no word, he just acted. A new round had just begun...one of the many that night._

The following morning found them sleeping into each other's arms. They both were serene and calm.

A morning sunshine woke Severus first. He opened his eyes only to realize that he was not in his quarters. He saw Iris sleeping right next to him and his heart sunk in happiness.

He stayed there watching her, trying not to wake her up. He loved her. He knew that now that he got a chance he could love her more than anyone in the world. When he was next to her Severus was so calm and peaceful that sometime hi could not recognize his self.

Minutes later Iris opened her eyes only to find Severus looking back to her;

"Good morning Severus…"she said and smiled widely remembering the previous night.

"Good morning my Iris…" he smiled back to her .

They say no word. They just stayed in the bed for hours silent.

They let the sound of silence and their eyes to speak for them. Iris knew very well that they could stay like this forever, but they hadn't this luxury despite the fact that it was Sunday.

They had more important things to do and to discuss;

"Severus, we have to get up…we promised to give a class this afternoon…" Iris said

"_No girl, do not ask if he meant the proposal..Give the man the space he needs.." _ Iris was thinking.

"_Does she regret she accepted my hand in marriage?" _Severus thought before he says a word;

"Oh! I remember…We have to go?" Severus asked Iris.

"Severus Snape my husband will not skip classes in every opportunity" Iris joked in an attempt to know if he really meant what he had told her last night.

"Point taken Iris, besides it's not we can tell to everybody we are engaged just like that…they will be shocked!" Severus replied back in relief.

"Actually, Severus, I was thinking if we could keep it between us for a while…we have to figure out some details before we announce it" Iris said to him.

"Details…? Oh! You mean that we need a ring because they are not going to believe us?" Severus asked and made an imaginary check list with the things he had to do. First of all he had to buy a ring for Iris that was for sure and made a more appropriate proposal this time.

"No I do not mean the ring, but point taken! I mean that we have to think how to announce it to the Headmistress and the rest of the stuff. Students will not know of curse anything" Iris proclaimed while she was getting up from the bed.

"Why you always do that?" Severus asked her.

"I do what?"

"Thinking for me before me..."

"Oh, that's nothing; I am just being practical… I suppose it comes with teaching…you ask yourself so many questions in order to be ready to answer you students questions" Iris smiled to him and kissed him.

Severus stood up and searched the room for his clothes. When he finally found his shirt he realized that there were no buttons on it. He stared laughing and Iris solved his problem immediately; a simple spell and the buttons were where they suppose to be at first place.

"I can tailor clothes too when I want" she said to him while she was giving a "see you later kiss". Severus kissed her back and the last thing he do before he closed the door behind him, was to take a glimpse of Iris turning her hair into light purple.

* * *

Oliver Wood never gave up. He knew very well how to fight when it was necessary. He wanted Iris back to his life and he would do anything to have her back.

He was thinking the last kiss they shared and he could not ignore the spark Iris felt inside her.

Oliver believed that he could have Iris back. The only thing that needed was to write a letter about how he felt for Iris and how much he had changed the past months.

Deep down Oliver knew that Iris loved him and that professor Severus Snape could not be Iris true happiness. He strongly believed that he was Iris happiness and he was reluctant to let her go.

However, he realized that the last time the letter did not pay off so he had to take more drastic measures. He dressed up and left the house. He was heading to Hogsmead florist shop.

"Flowers! That's something no woman can resist" Oliver thought minutes before apparate in Hogsmead.

After singing some autographs for Puddlemere's United supporters he entered the shop. It had been many months since the last time he was there, but his face was easily recognizable for Quiddicth fans.

"Good evening Mr. Wood. How can I help you? " the florist welcomed him.

"Good evening sir. I would like one hundred tulips"

"One hundred sir? Are you sure? Tulips are quiet expensive flower…may I suggest another flower?" the vendor told to Oliver.

"One hundred Turkish tulips, I am sure. "Oliver said to the man. He was determined to pay any price in order to get the best for Iris and he knew very well that turkish tulips were the finest of all.

"I want you to deliver them to Hogwarts, to professor Iris-Maya Morrigan. With this card" Oliver gave the card to the florist, he paid almost his half salary and left the shop.

Oliver had decided to pay a visit again in Hogwarts tomorrow. This time he knew that Iris will hear him. He had only to wait until the following day

The florist was really quick. He took him less than an hour in order to deliver the tulips in Hogwarts. He left the enormous bouquet in the professor's common room and left. Iris was not there yet.

Few minute later Iris entered the room. The professors who were there had left astonished by her look. She had made her hair light purple and she had prolonged them even more. She was wearing a light yellow robe and she was walking graciously to her desk.

It took her some seconds to realize that the tulips were on her desk.

When she reached her office she smiled widely.

"_I thought that I told Severus to keep our engagement secret for a while…"_ Iris thought while she was opening the card.

"_My love, these tulips are ashamed for their ugliness when you stand before them._

_Please accept them as a gift of my great love for you. Iris, I love you. Give me a chance to make you happy again,_

_Yours forever,_

_Oliver"_

Iris froze. "Oliver?" she whispered. Iris read again and again the card that she was holding in her hands; she could not believe her eyes.

She was so absorbed by her thoughts that she didn't see Severus entering the common room. She didn't notice his expression too.

Severus approached Iris and asked her with his deep voice;

"Who sends you flowers? A secret admirer perhaps?" he was trying to hide his jealously but he did not manage it very well.

"I have no secret admirer. These flowers are from Oliver" Iris replied to Severus.

She could see anxiety growing in his eyes and so she tried to wipe them out;

"I will send an owl to the florist is Hogsmead to have the tulips delivered back to Oliver as soon as possible…and I am sending his card right now back" said Iris while she was sitting to her chair.

She took two pieces of scroll and wrote two separate messages. In the first she wrote a message for the florist in Hogsmead and on the second one she wrote for Oliver;

"_Oliver, thank you very much for the tulips. Under other circumstances I would have accept them but now I cannot. The message in your cart is clear but I was clear with you too. _

_I am not your happiness nor are you mine. We do not belong together. Please do not cause any more damage to yourself. We had happy days together, let us keep it that way. I shall return the tulips in the florist shop in Hogsmead. _

_Iris – Maya Morrigan" _

Iris was satisfied by her answer. There was no obvious reason to tell Oliver that she was engaged. After all you do not say those things trough a letter or maybe this time it would be better to make an exemption?

Iris sent the two letters and left the common room with Severus to go to their common class. In their way to the classroom Iris and Severus were finding moments when they could touch each other's hand. A magic moment that no one could notice.

They entered the classroom and everyone in this class had left speechless by Iris's hair color. Severus begun to explain them the properties of the potion they are going to brew and Iris gave them the exact directions in order to start brewing their potion. This one required some ingredients not easily found but thank to Iris and Severus they will be able to brew it with no problems.

The hours past quickly and the lesson was over. The professors and the students had to be ready for the diner; luckily they had three hours in front of them in order to take a shower and relax. It was Sunday after all.

"Severus, I will see you in few hours…I am tired, I need some sleep" Iris said to Severus.

"I could not agree more, we both need some sleep…actually we could sleep together you know!" Severus teased Iris.

"Severus Snape you are a mad man indeed! They could hear us…"

"First of all, yes I am mad. You are turning me mad…. But do not worry love, none will know until you…we say so" Severus smiled to Iris and left the classroom.

Minutes later Iris left the classroom too. She had to clean first and right now she was heading to her chambers longing a really hot bubble bath.

Once she reached the entrance to her room a surprise was awaiting for her; Oliver Wood was there again.

"Oliver?" Iris asked him not knowing that he was doing there.

"Good evening Iris. Do you have some time? I want to speak you…" Oliver said to Iris.

"Oliver I think we have nothing more to say. I believe I was clear the last time.."

"You were but I believe you ignored the kiss we shared... "

"I did not ignore anything Oliver. That kiss was a closure, at least for me it was a closure" Iris replied back.

"Well for me wasn't. It was the proof that you still love me" Oliver said calmly.

Iris understood that there was no reason to have this conversation out in the corridor, thus she opened the door and invited Oliver inside.

They sit on the sofa and started talking;

"Tell me Oliver, I hear you" Iris said first. She really wanted to get over with this conversation; she was exhausted.

"Iris you kissed me…you kissed me and I believe that you still have feelings for me… there was a sparkle Iris…a sparkle" Oliver explained with trembling voice to Iris.

"There was no sparkle Oliver. We had not share a kiss for some months so I believe you mistook the whole situation so let me put it on the right perspective for you." Iris cleared her throat and continued;

"This kiss was a closure. It meant nothing to me. I am sorry if I gave the impression that it would be possible for us to be together again…but if am not mistaken I clarified that you are not my happiness, nor I am yours. "

"Iris please, give me one more chance, one more chance to prove you that I am another man now" Oliver said looking Iris straight away into her eyes.

"I cannot nor do I want to give you another chance" Iris made a small pause.

"Oliver I am engaged. Last night Severus proposed and I accepted to be his wife" Iris finally said to Oliver. She believed that this would be enough but she was mistaken.

"Engaged? Engaged to be married?" asked a really shocked Oliver.

"Yes, Oliver; engaged to be married. What other type of engagement exists?" Iris asked him.

"He proposed so soon? " Oliver asked her.

"Well, it is not like we do not know each other. We practically grew up together and we are family…we were a family all along… " Iris replied to Oliver's question.

"So it was easiest to accept his proposal than mine?" he asked her.

Iris was expecting this question from the beginning.

"Well, I do not know if it was easiest to accept Severus proposal than yours…. Well, sure, I know him so many years but that has nothing to do. When it is the right moment you just know…you just know and instead of thinking, you act. Imagine that the whole thing was spontaneous; even Severus didn't know he was going to propose. I hope that this covers your question"

"Well, it covers part of it" said a disbelieved Oliver.

"I don't get though the fact that you love Severus Snape that you are in love with him actually" Oliver concluded his words.

"We do not choose the person we fall in love Oliver…we do not" Iris said to him and her mind started working rapidly in order to make Oliver leave.

"Yes, Iris we do not…and I love you, I love you so much that even I do not know how much" said Oliver while he was coming closer to Iris.

Before Iris could utter a single word Oliver placed his fingertips upon her lips to make her silent. Oliver came even closer to her; he placed his hands around her waist. Their sights were connected for some minutes and then Oliver kissed Iris so passionately like never before.

Iris at first did not protest because she was in sock but as long as she understood what was going on she slapped Oliver.

"Do not do this again!" yield at him pushing him away.

"But you liked it, don't you?" Oliver asked playfully

"No! I am engaged to the man I always wanted…so get out of my room now! " Iris yield.

Oliver did not protest. On the contrary, he used what Iris had told him;

"The man you always wanted? Maybe this is a dream coming true…maybe you love the idea that you were in love with… and now you don't see clearly the whole situation. Iris, you don't love him"

"Get out of my room and never disturb me again! GET OUT!" Iris yield one last time and this time she raised her hand and whispered a spell in order to sent Oliver outside.

Iris knew very well that she loved Severus the way he was. She knew his upsides and his downsides.

"You are not gonna make me doubt what I feel for Severus " that were the last words she spoke to Oliver before she closed her door.

No, his words had no affection upon her or actually they had?


End file.
